Luigi's Battle for Honor and Love
by QuietBoyHood
Summary: The 'King of Second Bananas' hasn't been lucky in the Smash World. All he wanted was respect but it was never easy. Despite his problems, he still has a lot to prove to not only be long accepted but win the affection of a certain someone. Reviews and Reading past the 1st chapter are highly encouraged. Guess the many references and memes I shoved in each chapter?
1. Chapter 1: Training Till Dusk

_**Greetings, This is QuietBoyHood and Welcome! :D**  
_

_With the greeting out of the way, I would like to assure that all Smash Bros properties are owned by their respective companies. (Nintendo, etc..)  
_

_Note: I will explain everything as the story goes on: Expect a backstory somewhere in there soon. _

_Also this is Brawl version with references to Melee and 64, and In **Bold** means I am narrating.  
_

_Anyway on to our story:  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Training till Dusk**

Located in the very hills near Hyrule Temple, Luigi and Link continuously train with one another, as they were getting ready for the Annual Super Smash Tourney in the upcoming weeks. As of the tourney, which Metaknight will host since his retirement into fighting seen since he won several of them 5 years in a row, the winners will be rewarded with Coins and recognition among the Smash World.

While in the midst of their training, Link suddenly brought up an interesting conversation between the two.

"_Hey Luigi"_, Link called as he swung his sword at Luigi.

"_Yes, what is it?"_ was Luigi's reply after he sidestepped and launched his fireball.

"_It is close to the annual tourney again huh"_ As he shielded the fireball and threw his boomerang in response.

"_Yeah, We have so many tourneys since the first one 14 years ago, we never achieved any good ranks in a while" _As Luigi jumped and fire his green missile as he was about to fall"

"_True that, I mean since when do we get praise from our peers how good we are"_ As he backed a few steps and Luigi landed near, missing him.

"_Ever since the first tourney when we were only 12 right?"_ As Luigi stand up and ran back to make some distance between them.

"_Yeah, I mean why do you want to join the tourney anyway? What's your motivation?"_ As he prepared to fire arrows back at Luigi's attempt to flee.

"_Just at least be able to be better than my bro and other jerks that think I'm pathetic at fighting"_ As Luigi double backed and used his sissy fists attack.

"_Really? Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"_ As Link didn't anticipate that Luigi's counter attack.

"_Hah, Gotcha"_ 'Piiinnnnggg' As Luigi used his Fire Jump Attack which sent Link flying for bit and came crashing down.

"_I think it is time for a break, Ouch"_ As Link got marks from the fire and crash.

(In Luigi's thoughts) _"Still there is always someone I wanted to impress but I'm too shy to tell her" _As Luigi looked on the horizon as the wind blew to calm the mood.

* * *

While the two were training with each other outside the Temple, A figure was smiling and giggling as she watched her two friends battle it out in preparation for the tournament. She was Zelda, another resident of the Smash World, while she was a princess in her original world, living here meant there is no mention of Royalty at all as every resident has a chance to fight out with one another. She was persuaded to fight in the tourney but she declined.

Unfortunately, her other half, the ninja fighter Sheik, started to speak in her subconscious.

**In this circumstance, Zelda and Sheik share the same body but have different subconscious, this means that while one is using the body the other is still aware of what is happening at the same time. That doesn't mean the other is silent as she is able to reply if she pleased.**

(Inside the subconscious realm; a small garden is seen and the two are in the a conversation)

"_Your Highness, I really wanted to participate in the tourney"_ Sheik calmly, with her back against one of the trees.

"_I know that Sheik" _as she smiled at her _"I only declined to fool Ganondorf into thinking I wasn't going to fight in the tourney and make sure He isn't aware of your sudden disappearance. I don't want to recall the time I fought in the tournament years ago."_

"… _Oh really?"_ Sighing with relief and replies: _"Sadly I don't remember that event anymore, Do you, your Highness?"_

"_Sadly I was too traumatized to remember that either … Oh, you don't have to address me by my rank anymore, it isn't necessary"_ As she smiled to her.

"_Of course, Zelda"_ Sheiks answered immediately.

* * *

Going back into the real world. A voice in the Temple resonated. _"HEY ZELDA, WE SEE YOU LOOKING AT US FROM THE TEMPLE, CMON DON'T BE SHY, WATCH US TRAIN FROM A MUCH CLOSER VIEW KAY?"_ Shouted Link as he and Luigi paused and saw her watching them train for the last hour.

_"SURE, I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE"_ was her reply.

After arriving in the hills, Zelda stopped to catch her breath as she ran to Link and Luigi.

_"You really took you time up there your highness"_ Link joked as he was restocking his tools.

"(Gasp)_ Really Link, You always like to joke on anyone's expense do you?" _Zelda's quickly replied.

_"My bad, my job as a fellow Smash guardian is never enjoyable as this one, okay?" _Link apologizes while rubbing the back of his hat with his left hand.

Luigi, silent throughout the entire conversation finally spoke: _"Hey Zelda, you were spaced out for a few minutes up there, did you have a conversation with Sheik again?"_

A deep sigh and _"Yes, it is about the tournament" _Zelda's answer.

_"Oh, But didn't you decline in participating?"_ Link butted in.

_"Yes, for safety reasons… and not making you guys worry." _Zelda answered with a nod.

_"Were you referring to the incident that happened in the tournament back in the time of Melee?"_ Luigi's replied.

_"Of course, why do you remember that said incident? I don't recall you participated in the incident or the rescue operation?" _ Zelda immediately answered back.

_"Well…"_ As Luigi was about to answer, Link butted in and said _"Zelda, you passed out sometime during the whole thing and might still reeling from the shock. And to tell you the truth, Me and the other guys had fought some of the minions to only find Ganondorf and Bowser defeated and you back at the infirmary."_

_"Well whatever happened back then is now a mystery but don't worry, I am sure that incident should never happen again." _Zelda immediately assured them.

Luigi, slightly bummed that he bashfully kicked his foot, now spoke: _"Wait, you said you were not participating but what about Sheik?"_

_ "Oh right, She wanted to participate in the tournament and she will. Thank you for reminding me, Luigi" _Zelda answered with a smile.

_"Wait" _Link answered, _"How can she participate? Did you tell the entire Smash community that you and Sheik are the same person?"_

_ "Of course not, Link, and that is why she can participate in the tournament without anyone taking any notice that I am nowhere near the battlefield since they think I would be here at Hyrule Temple. Besides you two are the only ones who know that my other half and me are the same person"_ Zelda tries assuring him.

_"I take you word on it" _As Link now doubts the plan will go smoothly. _"Well guys, sorry for bailing on you two but the Smash guardians will have another meeting in a few minutes at Princess Peach's castle." _

_"Well say Hi to Princess Peach for me" _Zelda asked politely.

_"Same goes for my Bro, Link" _Luigi also added.

_"Will do guys, See ya" _As Link ran off.

While Luigi was waving Link goodbye, Zelda then transformed into Sheik.

_"Sir Luigi, do you still have some free time?" _Sheik questions Luigi.

_"Sure I have some free time" _As Luigi answered before turning around.

_"Cause I need to practice for the tournament, would you like to train with me?"_ As Sheik warms up for practice.

_"I, I, I really am not sure I can't handle your attacks." _Luigi cowardly replies.

_"Nonsense Sir Luigi, if you ever going to win in the tournament do you thinks your style of fighting will get you anywhere?" _Sheik

Luigi reflects as he remembers his moves and style of attacking and having his ass handed to him by almost everyone in the smash world even by his own brother.

_"Sigh, I guess I have no choice" _As Luigi is psyching himself _"Please try not to harm me that much since the last time." _Referring to a tournament a while back that left Luigi a few cuts, bruises and a concussion.

Sheik smiled under her mask and said _"Even though that happened before, I will still not be easy on you, just show me how much you improved since the last time we fought, Sir Luigi."_

_ "Fair enough, let's begin" _As Luigi and Sheik dashed to each other start the match.

**[Even though I would like to explain the sparring session in detail, I wouldn't for the sake of clarity and confusion.] :D**

After a long training session and managing to knock each other out of the stage, it was late afternoon and the sun was about to set. Luigi and Sheik, now resting at one of the hills overlooking the sea catching their breath.

_"You started improving, Sir Luigi."_ Sheik suddenly broke the silence. _"You have some interesting techniques and counters."_

_ "Well, I had at least fought everyone in the many tournaments before and learned some of their moves after getting hit so many times" _Luigi answered with a sigh as he removed his hat to cool off. _"Come to think of it, most of the matches I had were with you, Sheik."_

_ "Surprising that you were able to last longer and manage to counterattack me. I really need to train more." _Sheik answered while staring at the sunset. _"Whew, never had seen a sunset in a while."_

_ "Huh?" _and Luigi sat nearby her and said _"Wait, you do share the same body so you could switch with Zelda often." _

Sheik felt sad as she folded her arms on her knees. _"I guess so, sadly we could never agree on who gets to be the host in what time. I might ask her about this though." _ She turned to Luigi and said: _"Thank you for your concern, Sir Luigi." _ As she started to get up and about to leave.

_"No problem, also you could not address me that way, Sheik, I want to be good friends with you and Zelda too. Plus saying an honorable name to a plumber, it's embarrassing."_ Luigi answered as Sheik started to leave. _"Of course, if you don't mind, since it is for the tournament, I am willing to train with you again if you are free."_

Sheik stopped and turned her head and said: _"Well, since I did had some fun having a match with you. So, I guess it's okay. Luigi" _

_"Okay, well see you tomorrow." _Then Luigi turned around started to run off back to his mansion. Sheik then looked over shoulder and smiled as she walked back into the Temple.

Upon entering the Temple, Sheik reflected a bit about today: _"Luigi has always shown concern for me and Zelda ever since we became good friends. I wish there was a way I can repay him."_

Zelda finally broke some silence in the subconscious realm and said: _"Yeah, I wanted to do the same. Are you ready to talk inside?"_

_ "Sure" _Sheik then closed her eyes and entered the subconscious realm.

(Zelda was then sitting down on a table enjoying some tea)

_"You can take a seat and have some tea if you want." _Zelda

_"Well thank you, Zelda" _Sheik pulled up a chair and sat to enjoy some tea.

After enjoying a round of tea, Sheik asked Zelda: _"Were you listening to the conversation I had with Luigi?"_

_ "I sure did, although it was nice of Luigi to offer his time for us. I wonder why he spends so much time with us rather than anyone else in the Smash World? " _Zelda answered after drinking some tea.

_"If I recalled he achieved the status of being unappreciated and forgotten by the other fighters because of their other agendas and how Luigi fights in the tournaments, which he sometimes loses on most of his matches." _Sheik mentions as she finishes her tea.

_"I guess, is he that lonely? I am sure there is more to it than that although his style of fighting sure is funny." _Zelda smirks at the thought.

_"Well, sure his moves are ridiculous; it still packs a punch more so if you fight him in the air." _Sheik pauses, then started to blush and tries to talk again: _"Do, do you like Luigi, Zelda?" _

_ "Um, not really, he is one of my good friends and he is considerate to everyone. I am not sure yet but I do appreciate him." _Zelda answered, pauses and added: _"Oh, don't worry about it, I would let you spend time with him if you wish, I am not objecting if you like him."_

_ "Like you said, I do appreciate him but there is something more about Luigi that makes me happy and at least I want to spend time with him. So thank you, Zelda"_ Sheik 

_"It is time to switch so you can enjoy your next training tomorrow." _Zelda

_"Okay" _Sheik then transform back into Zelda and settled for the evening.

Luigi, while walking back to his mansion, reflected on what happened today. He was still bummed of not spending time with Zelda.

_"Man, what a rough day, so many trainings in one day. I got to continue my training. Hopefully Sheik can be of help in refining my moves."_

_ "Sigh, when am I going to gain some respect in this world. If I win this tournament then I should be treated right and hope this will win Zelda's heart." _

_"Oh Zelda, how beautiful are your hair. Your poise is so refined and elegant. How I am not worthy of your presence. … Okay, I should stop being too worried. I should focus more on the tournament."_

_ "Man, You got to get your act together. Stop being a pussy. You can do this. My goal for now is to win this tournament and prove to the rest the lean, mean, green machine is here to kick your asses." _

Luigi then dashed off in excitement hoping that his luck will finally be up. As the sun finally sets, Luigi now fully determined runs off.

* * *

_And there you guys have it. See you guys soon for the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2: Smash Meeting

_Luigi: "What made you make a chapter this slow?"_

_QBH: "Does having a life means I am lazy couch potato be an answer?"_

_Luigi: "Wow, you sure don't have freetime to do this huh?"  
_

_QBH: "Of course, don't worry, you won't be in the picture till the next chapter."  
_

_Luigi: "Okay, let's get on with it."  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Smash Meeting**

Upon Princess Peach's castle, the Smash Guardians are having another meeting to discuss about the tourney. The Smash guardians were created in response to the growth of people in the Smash world and order was needed to maintain the peace.

The Smash Guardians members are: Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Fox, Falco, Kirby, Link, Marth, Mario, Meta Knight, Pikachu, Pit, Samus/Zero Suit Samus and Yoshi. These heroes have banded together to make sure stability is maintained, as even in this world good and evil is an everyday part of the norm.

Inside the castle, the halls were teaming with noises, as this was one of the gatherings or hangouts for many of the smashers. Whether you want to hang out at Peach's Café or spends time at Mr. Game and Watch's arcade and disco lounge that it was bustling with activity.

Inside the main hall, a sudden meeting was about to begin, well sort of…

"_Can we getta this meeting started? The day's not gonna get any longer ya know." _Says Mario as he jumped up and down in his trademark fashion.

"_Captain Falcon agrees with the pudgy plumber, as I also want to get this meeting over with so I can practice my FALLLLCOOOOON Punch for the tournament." _Says the incredibly enthusiastic Captain Falcon.

"_As if anyone can get hit with that slow attack mind you" _Marth quickly responds. _"We still have one member missing" _pointing out the empty chair at one part of the table.

"'_Sigh', Link is sometimes late for these meetings. I wonder what's keeping him up for this time." _says Samus

As soon as she said that line, Link finally bursts in through the doors, taking deep breaths and finally taking his seat.

"_Taking our time running with all the junk you have been hauling with ya haven't you?" _Says Falco bored

"_Oh, can it Falco, you still know he brings bombs with him like the fact we bring our blasters with us every time we have a mission." _Fox immediately tried to keep his friend and teammate in line.

"_It's okay Fox; I took too long with the training with Luigi to notice the time and getting everything squared away with Zelda too." _Link finally spoke as he tries to be composed with the meeting.

"_Ugh, Luigi is gonna be in the tourney again? I really hoping he doesn't participate this time." _Donkey Kong said as he remembered the countless times the two fought and each have their share of wins and losses.

"_Don't be stubborn DK, I mean we have been fighting each other since we have first met in this world." _Yoshi tries to simmer the skeptical monkey _"Besides, Luigi has made some progress in the last few tourneys."_

"_Okay, are we done with the petty talking so we have this meeting over and done with?" _Meta Knight said as he wanted to get this over so he can prepare the tourney for he is the host of it.

"_Right, anyway what did we have to discuss about?" _A naïve Kirby, bored, suddenly brought up the thing in question.

"_Ahem, the reason we have started this meeting is about the tournament coming up." _Mario begins as he brings the entire mood of the meeting into serious mode. _"Ever since we had the tournament 12 years ago lead a serious flaw in our order. We didn't realize that good and evil also lingers in this world as it did in our respective worlds. Let us hope that incident shouldn't repeat itself."_

"_Well Mario, that incident only happened because we didn't know that some of our respective worlds' antagonists still had their intentions even though they were allowed in this world." _Pikachu finally spoke as he sees nothing out of the ordinary meeting like before. _"Besides since we formed this 'Smash Guardians' there hasn't been any incidents since we always anticipate and counter their plans every single time."_

"_I don't think Mario is paranoid with the whole event happening again but he is right first we had 12 people then 26 then lastly 41. With so many people we had to establish an order of keeping peace and stability since we have in the mix of heroes, anti-heroes and villains." _Link defended Mario as he knows as a fellow hero there should be a balance of good and evil.

"_Coming from the hero whose princess was kidnaped right under his supposed watch." _Falco answers with smugness followed with a hit to the head by Fox.

"_I understand your concerns but I was curious as to why Zelda was kidnaped but not Peach though since you know they were both princesses." _Fox confused since the details are sketchy at this point in time.

"_That's easy, Peach may be weak to be in the role of captured princess in my world but here since we had our ranking system it is shocking she scored high in that neither Bowser nor Ganondorf would do anything about it." _Mario answered as he remembers him, Luigi and Bowser lost to her multiple times in the tournaments.

"_Are all you boys still having your meeting here, if so would you like some refreshments?" _As a gentle female voice broke through the meeting as she poked her head through the door.

"_Sure Peach, with all this talking we need at least some refreshments to endure the meeting." _Samus immediately replied.

Peach, was once quite infamous as Mario's respective damsel but ever since she won a majority of the matches and was crowned a champion a few times she has changed to become independent and competent fighter. She also owns a Café for all smashers to sample her lovely drinks and meals.

"_Okay guys, I'll serve you some drinks and cookies in a few minutes." _Peach says with a smile as she bows then leaves.

"_Miss Peach" _Meta Knight quickly addressed her _"Can I clarify that you are entering the tournament too?"_

"_Of course, I am ready for a showdown with Sheik again and just knowing you boys should treat me seriously." _Peach answered with pride, as she and Sheik have been rivals since their first fight, and left.

"_Oh joy" _Pit answered sarcastically_ "I just hope she doesn't use her turnips again too much."_ Pit may be new to this whole meeting but he is eager to do his best in doing his job as a guardian. Also he has fought peach multiple times before and wasn't thrilled to have another match with her.

"_Well, we all seemed by now to know the drill with this meeting right? _Yoshi asked.

"_Yeah, Diddy is gonna be mad at me for taking too long as he needs his rest from guarding the banana hoard." _Donkey Kong

"_Okay, okay, I get it. We all have our agendas here and there plus we also need to help set up the tournament too since we are the guardians." _Mario

"_Let us focus what we need to do and hope that nothing is going to happen with this tournament coming up." _Marth

"_And before we should go our respective ways we still have our oath as a guardian." _Meta Knight

"_To make sure this world is all safe and in order as my job as a guardian." _All members

As soon as everyone finished saying the oath the refreshments were served and everyone had indulged with the food and drinks as they spend the next hour just chatting and socializing with each other. With that as soon as everyone had enjoyed their get together, they soon went there separate ways.

* * *

_Mario: "What's the deal with my brother being the star of this story?"_

_QBH: "Mario, your too flat to being a character to tweak with and second Luigi hasn't been given good treatment in any series."  
_

_Mario: "Oh, alright fine. Just as long I get to keep Peach."  
_

_QBH: "Since when it was stated that Peach is your girlfriend?"  
_

_Mario: "Ask the fans that have been playing Mario games for the past 28 years."  
_

_QBH: "Sigh, I regret playing Mario related games for the majority of my gaming hobby. See ya real soon for the next chapter."  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Add More Characters

_Zelda: "Okay, I still can't understand why am I gonna be the damsel in this story and not Peach?"_

_QBH: "I am sorry about this reputation given to all the entitled "Damsel in distress" but in comparison Peach gets kidnapped in every main game compared to yours were you had times you never been part of the overall plot."  
_

_Zelda: "I guess so. Oh, why would you consider such a pairing to begin with?"  
_

_QBH: "I always associate much better with Luigi than any other character although you, yourself have complicated relationships in some games."  
_

_Zelda: (Blushes) "I can't help it that Link keeps meeting other women besides me."  
_

_QBH: (Sweat drop) "Okay, let us begin with the story" _

_(I may write a shipping story but I never fully support any ship in the Legend of Zelda series) If you want to know more just PM me.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Add More Characters**

In the other side of the castle, lie Mr. Game and Watch's arcade and disco lounge. It is a mystery why Mr. Game and Watch had decided to set up a disco but the arcade is neat side addition since this is where most of the younger smashers come and hangout. In one area, most of the young smashers get to enjoy some of the arcades that were available at the time of the 80s. The younger smashers were simply Ness, Lucas, Ice Climbers, Pokemon Trainer, Toon Link, and Young Link. Of course despite them looking like kids, they still fight in the tournaments with Ness as the founder of the kid smasher. Ness, since he has been humble is the leader of the Kid Smasher Brigade. Ness is simply okay with this though he feels embarrassed that he has the responsibilities similar to his other friends and fellow original cast members like Mario and Link.

Ness drags along his recently new friend, Lucas to the arcade since Lucas was a newly added resident to the Smash World but does hail the same universe as Ness though. The other kids are spread out throughout the arcade enjoying and chatting what usually happens with their lives.

_"And this is the arcade were most of us would hang out and chat with the other smashers."_ Ness

_"Hmmm… Seems okay but I have never been to an arcade before and my world seems a bit out of place compared to yours even though I have met Porky and saw some portraits of you in my adventure."_ Lucas

_"I really never saw Porky again after my fight with Giygas and ever since then I want to smack his face with my bat since that guy was a prick and even though I want to be his friend, he sometimes drive me nuts."_ Ness

_"Anyway, it was nice of you to bring me out here and chat with the other guys although I would rather be practicing for the tournament since it seems we have to refine our techniques if you what I mean."_ Lucas

_"Sigh, yeah I know what you mean our options to attack and recovery are hard enough but we can't seem to rise any higher in our tournament standings, oh by the way did you meet everyone who lives here in the smash world?"_ Ness

_"Well not yet everyone because since I am new here and not fought all the people in the tournaments or see them hanging around here in the arcade, disco or the café. I think I have a few people left and this world is already huge to begin with"_ Lucas

_"Okay then, who are the people you haven't met personally and since you did see them in the tournaments but never fought them what do they look like?"_ Ness

_"I do remember a green guy carrying a sword and shield, and a lanky and cowardly man. Do you have people who never participate or watch the tournaments at all?"_ Lucas

_"Hmmm…. Yes, I do know those two and I am pretty sure some do not stick around to watch the entire tournament and I think I know who that one is. There is no time left before the Kid Smasher curfew so would you like to meet them tomorrow, I think I know where you can meet those two you have never met yet."_ Ness

_"Well that seems fine, I guess. How about you show me around this place and hang out."_ Lucas

_"Okay"_ Ness said with a nod as they both spend the evening inside the arcade for a few more minutes.

* * *

Elsewhere in a menacing castle far beyond the badlands in another part of the smash world, a big menacing and overall bad looking figure roams with fury as he tries dragging himself to his ally and associate of his world dominating plans.

_"Hey, are you sure this plan will work? I mean how many times we work together about doing something bad or evil and as usual the heroes come in and do this and that, and we end humiliated and defeated."_ Says Bowser, knowing full well his history with the Mario brothers and he is ashamed of their last battle that is still fresh in his memory.

His partner, the infamous villain, Ganondorf, swoop and flame choked Bowser, while saying: _"I understand you are getting tired of this cliché we have been doing for the past 12 years. But since my world, I am still an evil villain, not a comical one like you, Koopa."_ After that, he paces back and forth thinking up their latest scheme.

_"Well at least I still look like my scary dragon self unlike someone here who could transform into a menacing pig."_ Bowser sneered.

Ganondorf at first twitched but then grabbed the turtle and pummel him a bit. _"I thought I told you that I hated that cursed form of mine, I swear I would choke you and curse you with dark magic until you turn into Giga again."_

_"Okay, okay, you made your point since I don't want to turn into that form again."_ Bowser saying with an angry grin as he was let go. _"Now what scheme are we planning for this time? Conquering the world? Enslaving the masses or worse, kidnapping the same princesses again?"_

_"Fine, since I didn't thought of the loophole I had with the previous attempt we made. Of course, we are kidnapping a princess but why you are not so keen on that?"_ Ganondorf

_"Don't remind me how many times I get myself humiliated on the tournaments by the same princess I have been originally kidnapping in my home world."_ Bowser

_"Hm…., you made your point." _As he reflects that he was getting the same treatment with the same princess in the tournaments._ "I know that much but don't worry this time however this plan might be like the last one but we are fully prepared to make this one succeed."_ Ganondorf

_"I do hope so. Oh did you ask King Dedede about his share of the rent?"_ Bowser

_"Don't you worry about that, since if he doesn't pay, we can persuade him"_ Ganondorf

_"Oh, good!"_ Bowser says as he pounds his fists.

The night still looks young but the menacing thunderclouds looms over the horizon as it is ready to show the dangerous threat that will likely to come.

* * *

_Luigi: "I thought you said I would appear in this chapter?"_

_QBH: "I never fully said what kind of appearance now did I?"  
_

_Luigi: (Sigh) Well anyway we are going back to the main protagonists right?  
_

_QBH: "Of course, I promise I make the next chapter before christmas/ new year. I don't have an established schedule. So don't expect to wait for at least 2 months."  
_

_Luigi: "Sure, Do I really be a butt monkey forever?"  
_

_QBH: "Even if you are a neglected sidekick, I am still a loyal fan for you in most games (SSB, Kart, Party, etc.)"  
_

_Luigi: "That's impressive. Hope you continue supporting me."  
_

_QBH: "Thanks and that ends this chapter. See you guys soon."  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering Melee

_QBH: Who says you guys get to wait for a few more weeks? Since I received a boost in reader numbers, I was able to complete chapter 4 ahead of schedule.  
_

_(Link butts in...)  
_

_Link: I do not like the way you gave me a personality rather than what my games usually portray me! _

_QBH: So would you rather be the guy who just talks like someone who got punch in the balls?  
_

_Link: Must you go with that reference?  
_

_QBH: Why? Was it bad?  
_

_Link: No! (Face Palm), You do like to use references aren't you?  
_

_QBH: Kinda, I covered memes, ya know!  
_

_Link: Was that another reference and meme?  
_

_QBH: Uh, Let us just get this thing rolling shall we?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Remembering Melee**

It was a tense and dark afternoon. The area was gloomy in the midst of nearby Battlefield, filled with overgrown grass, where the sky was full of clouds, the winds howled with chilling and cunning silence and there in the center of it all stands a cage suspended above the ground with a captive in it.

"_Where am I? And why I am bound in a cage?"_ Zelda in confusion. She tries to remember where she was, why she looked her older incarnation, and in the process felt cold and terrified. _"I know that I was at Hyrule Temple beforehand, am I … dreaming?"_

Suddenly a menacing figure approached and rattled the cage. _"I assure you my dear that you are not dreaming."_

"_Ganondorf!"_ Zelda shocked at the same time confused about why he looked slimmer and different. _"What do you want from me for?" _

"_I resent that statement as much as my motives are nothing but a cliché as our original world has shown." _Ganondorf

Zelda finally understood that she is reliving her memory of the incident at the time of Melee. It all suddenly makes sense seeing she can't make out any of the landscape and the characters don't look like what they do in a latter time of the smash world rebuilt.

"_Why did you capture me? Isn't it that the heroes should have stopped you since they would notice I am missing?" _Zelda responded with calm yet optimistic way.

Ganondorf responded with a hefty laugh and then another figure appeared out of midst of the Battlefield.

"_Sir Ganondorf, everything is set in place and my minions are on full alert within the entire perimeter of this area." _as the menacing figure kneels in front of him while he said that.

"_Excellent" _as Ganondorf hovers in mid-air and spins before laughing menacingly. _"Well Done, Bowser. This is really the best plan we had made in a while, partner."_

"_You are welcome and don't forget that you don't backstab on me." _Bowser, as soon as he finishes his sentence he went back out to oversee his troops.

"_Of course" _Ganondorf

Ganondorf then stare closer to the cage which Zelda responded with little reaction as she is brave enough not to respond emotionally or scared of the villain.

"_You think there will be rescue but sure enough you have forgotten what day it is today now, do you?" _Ganondorf taunts Zelda with a grin that everything was going according to plan.

"_Oh no! I forgot today is the annual tournament. I knew I should have stayed near the grandstands instead of backstage in the arena." _Zelda

"_HAHAHAHA!" _as Ganondorf hovers in mid-air and spins before laughing menacingly again. _"Taking you from under their noses was really easy. I am pretty sure none of your friends or acquaintances will know that you are missing."_

"_He seems right for now." _Zelda thought to herself. She knew her situation of being rescued was dim but she knew she can at least attempt to escape from the cage when she had the chance.

At first, Ganondorf was keeping an eye on the cage for he knew that the princess was wise and will try to attempt something but the task of putting their plan of world domination needs his supervising since Bowser usually ends up making a flaw in their brilliant schemes. Then turn his back and started to look for his easily incompetent partner.

This was Zelda's cue and as soon as he disappears, she stood calmly and tried Farore's Wind and then… nothing. _"Huh? I thought I had my magic to get me out of this cage." _She wondered and soon tried her other magic spells but to no avail. It was shocking that she just realized that since she participated in the tournament earlier, she used too much of her energy and felt tired from her magic casting and soon felt drained and found her herself slumped at the floor of the cage.

At the north end of the Battlefield, Bowser and Ganondorf were in high spirits since their first phase of the plan was completed

"_How long will it take to strengthen the entire perimeter of this Battlefield?" _Ganondorf

"_In about 2 hours max, I know that it would take long but c'mon this place is wide and my troops are really hard to come by in this world." _Bowser

"_I understand since getting competent minions are really hard when you try to make them obey you." _Ganondorf

"_This plan is really gonna work! I bet you know we will finally defeat those heroes and then conquer this world with an iron fist." _Bowser

While the two are really somewhat enjoying their visions of what the world would be like if the plan succeeds. **[YOU don't want to know what kind of weird ideas those two want have in the smash world]** A koopa troopa suddenly ran up to the duo, running out of his breath, with a report.

"_King Koopa, I have terrible news!" _Koopa Troopa

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!" _Cue Bowser angry with fire and steam coming out of his mouth.

The Koopa Troopa now terrified, cowardly hides as he tries to continue his message: _"Sir, we have a breach in the east side of the perimeter, we have an intruder destroying our ranks and he is now entering the center with the cage."_

"_Hah, whoever this intruder is a fool who dares to come into our lair. He must die! Come Bowser, let us greet this intruder." _Ganondorf still calm and manage to walk calmly back into the center of the Battlefield.

Despite the anger in him, Bowser managed to calm himself down since he knows his troops aren't totally useless but sometimes incompetent and he follow suit._ "I am right behind you."_

Back at the center of the Battlefield, Zelda still stuck in her cage despite her exhausted strength still manages to kneel in despair as she tries desperately to cling to her hope someone will rescue her.

For a while the fields was still silent except for the wind howling in increments until a commotion was heard in the east of the field. Bowser's minions/ troops were scrambling and in panic as someone was easily managed to break through the army. Soon he arrived at his destination of the center of the Battlefield.

"_Zelda! Zelda! Are you here? I know you weren't with us in the grandstands but for a while I was worried that you took so long then I realized you were nowhere in the stadium and so do the two villains. It was just a hunch that you got captured and kidnapped but I am here to rescue you." _the rescuer said.

Zelda despite being tired was still overjoyed that someone noticed she was missing and called out to him. _"I knew someone will come and rescue me, please help me and get me back to with the others." _As soon as she said so she was nearly reaching her limit as she can't stay conscious for too long.

The rescuer eager to finally to claim his efforts was about to reach the cage when the sound of roar and fire scorched the grass on the north end of the Battlefield.

"_It seems our intruder is nothing more than a mere pest. Are you here to rescue that captive of ours?" _Ganondorf

"_No, I was looking for a cardboard box, oh wait YES! I am here to rescue your captive!" _Rescuer

"_Well make sure you won't be able to rescue her, let's go Ganondorf. With both our skills we will surely defeat this intruder!" _Bowser

Zelda knowing that she might pass out wants at least to see who is the rescuer, tries to stand and with a small amount of strength only manage to see a man in green and then…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zelda finally awoke with a scream. It was then she realized she was just dreaming. She is now back at Hyrule temple in her bed with the wind making that same howls she remembered on that day.

Sheik at first sound asleep immediately responded in her subconscious. _"Zelda, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something?"_

"_I was able to remember what happen on that day; the incident during the tournament few years ago." _Zelda

"_Really and did you remember everything? _Sheik

"_No, it wasn't finished but did you dream that entire event too? _Zelda 

"_Sadly no, I haven't dreamed anything in a while since I was too eager for practice." _Shiek

"_Oh, that's okay, I'll…." _Zelda was going to continue her sentence when the bedroom stairs was starting to get noisy and then Link burst in the bedroom armed with his sword and shield but still in his pajamas.

"_Okay, I heard a scream, is Ganondorf here? If so I am ready for ya!" _Link said immediately as he got up to the bedroom only to find Zelda at first staring at him and the next started giggling at his actions.

Link at first confused but after scanning the bedroom felt embarrassed then put his stuff away then approached Zelda with a chair and sat with it close to her bed.

'_Yawn' "I know it is wrong to ask but what happened? And why did you scream at this late of the evening? _Link

"_I am sorry Link but I had a nightmare that…" _Zelda would have continued but was interrupted by Link laughing.

"_A nightmare? HAHAHAHAHA. I only thought kids would get nightmares not a grown up. Ow!" _Link is immediately hit with Din's Fire from Zelda who is now embarrassed by the turn of events.

"_Nightmares aren't restricted to kids you know." _Zelda

"_Well, excuse me Princess for not having any nightmares!"_ Link

"_Anyway that nightmare was me reliving that incident again." _Zelda

"_Really, that's interesting. I'll tell you what, since it is late please just relay everything you know about it tomorrow morning." _Link stood from his chair, put it back and grabbed his stuff and head out the door.

"_I am sorry about the remark and try to get a good night sleep. Good Night." _Link answered as he close the door and walked quietly back to his room.

"_Link is right, Zelda. I am pretty sure you should tell me also about your nightmare too. Also you should tell Luigi about this since he is our friend and all." _Sheik

"_Of course, I am sorry for the trouble. Good Night." _Zelda

"_Good Night." _Sheik

* * *

After a quiet and uneventful evening, Luigi's Mansion was greeted like any other typical day. Luigi woke up with the best way possible; getting himself greeted by a Boo. Luigi then screamed and fell off his bed.

"_Very funny guys, if you keep greeting me like this, I am gonna grab the Poltergust 9000 and suck you guys back in here!" _Luigi answered as he tried to stand from the wooden floor.

The Boos shivered at the thought and agreed not to do that again, for a while.

Luigi greeted the day like any other. As he finished taking a shower, putting on his suspenders and topping off with a breakfast of cereal and orange juice.

The time was nearing 7:00am while he was enjoying his breakfast. He then said to himself: _"After finishing my breakfast, I need to brush my teeth and then head back to Hyrule temple for more practice sessions with Sheik."_

Luigi of course was bummed on his commitment but he knew he had to work out to become better. After finishing his morning routine, he locked the door to his mansion and ran off reluctant but determined since he still has his goal to become a smash champion.

While on his way he happened to meet two familiar faces; Young Link and Roy, who both are high ranked masters at the Swords Training Academy.

"_Hey guys, Long time no see. Been busy at the swords training academy?" _Luigi managed to skid a few centimeters before coming to a stop.

"_Yeah, you know how many of us guys who wield swords still have to practice for the tournaments or acts of chivalry. But not today, it's the academy's day off and I am inviting Roy out to go fishing, would you like to join with us? _Young Link said so as he wields few rods and some bait.

"_I know you don't have the time, Luigi but it is okay to unwind, relax and not put anything on fighting or tournaments." _Roy

"_I consider the offer guys but I still feel that I still have potential to do better than my past results. I mean you guys are doing a good job training new swordsman after all." _Luigi

"_Well, ever since newcomers are coming along, we might as well train these new guys. It is sad though we would like to take part the tournaments again although it would cut us some slack dealing all the work while you guys have all the fun." _Roy

"_I feel bad about that but anyway I really need to get going. I have a training appointment and I don't want to be late." _Luigi

"_Yeah, so having another training appointment with Link, I pressume?" _Young Link

"_Well not this time. I made a promise with Shiek this time to train with her for the tournament." _Luigi

"_Oh really? Getting a bit close to a lot of women aren't we?" _Roy answered with a grin.

Luigi got embarrased and replied _"Guys, I know you see me so many times with Peach, Zelda and Shiek doesn't mean I can't have a chat and hang out with you guys. Also, try to remember how many times I was left out in some of 'our' get-togethers."_

"_Okay, okay. Well we should be on our way too since the fish won't catch themselves, ya know." _Young Link

"_Yeah. Enjoy your fishing." _Luigi

"_Same for your training." _Roy

And with that they all gave a wave and left in separate directions as Luigi ran off to Hyrule Temple while Roy and Young Link still carrying their fishing gear walked to one of the many Lakes.

* * *

_Mario: What's with the many character add-ons? I thought the story was centered with just Luigi?_

_QBH: I understand that with Loads and Loads of Characters, they suppose to get some spotlight time.  
_

_Mario: Does that mean certain characters get to have only cameos or smaller roles?  
_

_QBH: It seems that way. Don't worry I will try to cram all 41 characters in the story, even if it just as small cameo or minor roles.  
_

_Mario: You mentioned that meme earlier? You're not planning to make a new story aren't you?  
_

_QBH: Of course not. If I am going to make a new story. It is planned but no plot. I won't start until I finish my current one.  
_

_Mario: So could you make a story of me and Peach having (QBH cuts him off by covering Mario's mouth)  
_

_QBH: That suggestion is not yet needed in this off panel. Don't fuel for that kinda stuff. Again I promised to make the next one still before the New Year, so until next time!  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Friendships

_QBH: Well that didn't take me too long of finishing this chapter._

_Sheik: Didn't you promised to make a chapter before New Year?  
_

_QBH: Ugh! I know I was working in it for a couple of days but real life and family issues like reunion and stuff got in the way.  
_

_Sheik: Hmmm. Seems fair, anything new happened while you were away?  
_

_QBH: Nope. Although I finally crossed out my long list of to do list.  
_

_Sheik: I see, what do you think about my gender confusion status on the internet?  
_

_QBH: As far as Smash canon, you are portrayed female as trophies, sound effects and voices say otherwise and I planning to get Oot 3D one day since I haven't played the original.  
_

_Sheik: Fair Enough.  
_

_QBH: Without further ado, Let us begin another part of the story.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Friendships.**

Back at Hyrule Temple, everything was going as routine as both Zelda and Link have their share of breakfast. During their meal time, it had gone by with silence, even though Link was already curious about the dream that Zelda mentioned but never brought up the topic for fear of reliving that incident so he remained quiet while Zelda on the other hand was anxious to tell him but knowing Link has a tendency to overreact in some situations made her not tell him until after their meal.

After finishing breakfast, Link, now really curious, decides now would be a time as any.

"_Okay, I am really concerned! Zelda could you now tell me about that dream you had last night?" _Link

"_I wish I could tell you now but can't we wait for Luigi to come, he should at least be informed about this." _Zelda

"_Sure, I mean Luigi may notice you not being your usual stoic and boring self like any other emotional, heartless type." _Link

"_Link! Just because I don't show a lot of emotion doesn't mean I am boring. Besides, somebody here is always seemed too eager to jump at the stupidest thing if it is related to Ganondorf." _Zelda answered embarrassingly but quickly double backed Link's own faults.

"_Hey, fine since there are so many times I embarrassed myself since I am paranoid of Ganondorf's tricks but I am good enough not to be thinking about him 24/7." _Link

Link and Zelda were at it like any good friendship should and while they were busy having comments here and there Luigi finally shows up in his trademark of jumping out of Pipe that sprouted out of the ground.

"_Sorry guys for being late, I met Roy and Young Link on my way here and lost some time." _Luigi

"_It's no problem, do the guys request me back there to train with them again cause no offense but Luigi I also need someone who is quick and fight with a weapon." _Link

"_Nah, the academy is closed for the day and they went to the Lake to go fishing." _Luigi

"_Oh, I'm surprised Roy wanted to go fishing, anyway we got ourselves quite an interesting nightmare story from the Princess here." _Link answered with a smirk.

Zelda answered with a blushed but irritated response: _"Don't you think you have anything better to do than tease at everything I do?"_

"_Link means well, Zelda he is always like this since me and him have been friends since the first incarnations." _Luigi

Zelda, still poised, manages to calm down and said: _"Anyway, what I wanted the both of you to know is that I dreamed of the incident back in Melee."_

Luigi at first was shocked upon the discovery but quickly returned to his usual self.

"_I find it hard to tell you guys about what happened during my capture but unfortunately I only got to a part where a rescuer managed to get there and that's where I suddenly woken up." _Zelda

"_That seems a bit odd but how come you are suddenly remembering this event now?" _Link

As usual Luigi being the shy and cowardly person remained quiet throughout the discussion until he tries to add something.

"_Uh, Link, and Zelda. There is something I should tell you about that incident that you should know…" _Luigi

Link and Zelda were both puzzled and stared at each other for they at least know that Luigi being the coward and pussy one should not be anywhere near the incident.

"_The truth is there is much more to that incident besides the simple kidnapping and that is…" _Luigi

But before Luigi could continue, he was interrupted by a sound of someone crashing.

"_And that is How PK Teleport Alpha works." _Says a familiar voice

"_Wow, I never know that PK can do stuff like that although you have to work on your steering." _Says another voice.

"_It seems a familiar face has shown himself here at Hyrule Temple. Come let's greet them in." _Link

Luigi again cut off, can only make a bashful kick on the ground once more as he doubts whether not it is the right time to reveal the past yet. Since the commotion did cause him to be curious as who manage to drop by Hyrule Temple went with Link and Zelda to see who it is.

Outside the Temple, there two boys manage to arrive with a new scorched grass mark across the field.

"_Well if isn't Ness and uh, friend of yours?" _Link

"_Yeah, it has been a while and oh, yeah this guy here is Lucas. He does belong in the same universe as me. So that is why we have the same moves though. So Lucas, were these the people you have not meet yet in anyway in the tourneys?" _Ness

"_Yeah, it seems that way although I haven't met the princess looking girl either. Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, I think Ness is a bit too assertive when it comes to things like this." _Lucas

"_Nah, I and that green plumber guy have been friends with Ness ever since the first incarnations of us years ago. Oh, the name is Link, A brave swordsman ready to fight the perils of this world." _Link

"_Yeah, like I was saying the guy with the sword is Link, one of the many heroes of this world. Oh, the princess is real mind you, Lucas, her name is Zelda. And with the green plumber guy's name is Luigi." _Ness

"_It is nice to meet you guys. I am fairly new to this whole smash world thing so it may take some time to get to know you all." _Lucas

"_Well we all welcome here the new people in this world and it is nice to meet you too, Lucas." _Zelda

"_Yeah, I knew you guys would bring back that plumber name again. 'Sigh' anyway; it is nice to meet you too." _Luigi

"_Wow, you guys sure seem to be close friends. I am curious as to why you guys aren't around much in the tourneys?" _Lucas

Link; at bit embarrassed as he rubs his hat with his left hand, Luigi on the other hand has bashfully kicked his foot a few times while Zelda manage to only look in the opposite direction, shyly not saying a word.

"_Well I hate to say it but the majority of us here don't actually get past the semifinals of any of the tournaments. Ness understands that since we were once call the dead-last in the early days." _Link

"_Yeah, I mean the only one who managed to get as high as that was Luigi." _Zelda

"_I don't think that is the whole truth, mind you we do try to join the tournaments as best as we could but we just getting our asses kicked." _Luigi

"_It seems that you really are very close. It might sound silly how did you guys meet?" _Lucas

Link and Luigi both stared at each other. Knowing that how they meet up with Ness and how awkward it was to a point that they can't hold on to themselves laughing.

Link and Luigi laughed so hard that Ness at first immediately sigh then blast PK fire on them.

"_Ow, ow. Okay well explain at bit on how me, Luigi and Ness became friends. Just get yourselves comfortable and well explain how we met back 14 years ago." _Link

"_It began at Hyrule Castle. Since I belong on that respective stage, I was there guarding the castle since I thought there were people going to attack me." _Link

"_I actually spawned nearby the castle grounds and seeing that the castle was close I ran there hoping I could find anybody until seeing that the grounds were empty." _Luigi

"_At first we both don't know each other and I without hesitation attacked Luigi." _Link

"_Link was fast with his sword strikes until I was able to dodge and knock him off his castle and crashed on the floor." _Luigi

"_Yeah, while that was going on, I was watching them fighting it out. Since I have no instinct to join in those two even though that was alright to just jump in the fray but nah I wanted to see who wins." _Ness

"_Seeing that Ness deciding to not join in and watch, as we are fighting to make fools out of ourselves, we both grabbed him and joined him into the fray whether he like it or not." _Luigi

Link cannot hold his laughter anymore, seeing that for some reason Ness keeps trying to not to bring that up how they first meet lead them to actually becoming friends.

Ness really wanted to put his cap in front of his face while Lucas was chuckling that they did told that misunderstanding into friendship even Zelda was giggling with him.

"_Well that explains how the three of you guys met but how come Zelda wasn't part of that in any way?" _Lucas

"_That was because Zelda was not present until the next incarnation that we were only a few so we were once dubbed the original 12 at that point." _Link

"_Well seeing that you, Luigi and Zelda are all good friends, how did the three of you met?" _Ness

Link was startled with Ness's question while Luigi and Zelda both stared at each other, each giving a shy awkward look due to the circumstances surrounding that time.

"_That was an interesting question; Ness, but I don't think you and Lucas would like to know that yet, besides I want to prepare for the tournament coming up." _Link

"_Right! The tournament! Lucas and I are both going to compete there too. Seeing that you guys are both competing I guess we disturbed you too much. Me and Lucas are going train at Battlefield." _Ness

"_Aw, I wanted to know more. But since it is the tournament I guess I have to come back later. It is okay I come by late afternoon so you guys can tell me the story?" _Lucas

"_Sure Lucas, I let Luigi tell the story this time since I did most of the talking with this one."_ Link

"_Oh, Okay" _Lucas

After Ness and Lucas bid farewell, they both dashed heading for the mountains as there lays Battlefield.

"_Why did you make me tell that story?"_ Luigi

"_Since you know the story better than me and besides if you don't tell them, I will tell them about you falling for Falcon's Punch the first time you fought him." _Link

"_Really Link? Again with the teasing? Why don't you be like your boomerang and fly somewhere else?" _Zelda

"_Sure, sure. Since you like Luigi anyway since you always defend him. I guess I should head to Castle Siege since Marth invited me to spar with him. No offense Luigi since we fought so many times, I think we need to go train with other characters. Have fun you two!" _Link

After that exchange, Link ran off heading for the forest as Castle Siege lay ahead.

Zelda was embarrassed by Link's teasing. Same goes for Luigi but he tried to deny that accusation for now and try to comfort Zelda.

"_Come now, Zelda, I am sure Link didn't mean it but thanks for sticking up for me though Link is always this way." _Luigi

"_Thanks, Luigi but I guess there is no time sticking around, you still have some training to do. I am switching to Shiek." _Zelda

Luigi knew what should happen after Link leave for his own agendas but nevertheless he psyches himself up while Zelda transform into Shiek.

"_Are you ready, Luigi?"_ Sheik said as she finishes warming herself up.

"_As soon as I make sure I won't get needles stuck all over my overalls" _Luigi

Shiek couldn't hold her laugh on Luigi's answer.

Meanwhile inside Sheik's subconscious realm, Zelda felt shocked and blushed on the subject Link brought up.

"_I know I have been close to Luigi but Link saying that such a relationship is not true for I know that I have been close to both of them and I don't see anything developing at all since I am close friends to both. But maybe Link is right, I have been more close to Luigi than Link and often me and Luigi have shared things more often than Link could ever do. I think I should wait and clear all this confusion since all this thought is making my heart and mind feel clogged up."_

Back at reality, Sheik thinks Luigi is trying to stall.

"_Don't take your time too long." _Sheik

"_Okay, fine, ready set let's go!" _Luigi

And with that begins both Luigi's and Sheik's training match.

* * *

_QBH: I have the lovely shippers with me now for a Q and A from them._

_Luigi: Yeah, I was wondering why do you pair me up with Zelda?  
_

_Zelda: Did you create this crack pairing by yourself?  
_

_QBH: Well both yes and No. Yes because shipping smash characters is always often too obvious. No because there was 1 thing mentioned in Brawl and that was the Co-op event match 6: Unwanted Suitors. It seems likely that Nintendo made the event as a joke.  
_

_Zelda: Well we can't stop our fans from doing what they want now can they?  
_

_Luigi: I guess not, I feel like I want to break the mold Nintendo has made me.  
_

_QBH: Don't you worry guys, I know you are stuck on your roles until your franchise die but still I am loyal that your character should not be stucked to close to canon. Until I put my next chapter, See you readers then!_


	6. Chapter 6: More Revelations

_QBH: I enjoy playing video games though I have a few gaming weird funfacts.  
_

_Luigi: How so? Give at least a few of your firsts?  
_

_QBH: First gaming Device: PC. First Handheld: Gameboy Advance, First Console: Wii. If your wondering, Prices here in the Philippines are (40x) the value in any gaming device although most stuff I get are US version since it is may seen easy to import Asian counterparts.  
_

_Luigi: Wow, so what is your First Mario Game?  
_

_QBH: Mario Teaches Typing. My first game in PC was Command and Conquer: Red Alert, Toy Story Racer for GBA, while the Wii was Super Mario Galaxy.  
_

_Luigi: Did you learn how to type well?  
_

_QBH: Nope, I was like 5-6 years old who didn't care about typing since I played it by mashing the keys.  
_

_Luigi: Where you aware that game wasn't totally Mario like?  
_

_QBH: Nope, The internet was still young and Gaming in the Philippines is not that widespread even to this day. If I could add more funfacts: PM me your Gamer questions and I will try to give my own answers as honest as I can in the next chapters. Let us get this chapter rolling!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6: More Revelations.**

Luigi and Sheik at first, cautious of the other's moves for at least a few seconds until Sheik threw her needles as her opening move.

Anticipating though he still threw his fireball but jumped a platform to approach her.

Sheik thought she could get close by dashing towards him but after both projectiles clashed she found no one.

Luigi then dropped down and grabbed her, pummel once then threw her up in the air.

Sheik then counterattacked with her down air attack and went to attack him with her forward air attack.

Luigi then stopped her move by sticking out his leg which launched her upwards then attacked her with his cyclone.

Sheik despite being launched upwards manage to go down and trip Luigi and attack him with her jabs and forward smash.

At first, Luigi slid until he was able to Shield, Sheik dash for another jab but Luigi intercepted with his break dance sweep and proceeded to go for his down spin kick which forced Sheik out of the stage but manages to return and counter Luigi with needles.

Sheik then manages to prepare for her forward attacked while Luigi has charged his green missile at Sheik which led both to both colliding and launching both into a Knockout.

After a seemingly long 5 minute match, both agreed for a break and a stalemate.

* * *

Luigi, tired, lay on his back watching the sky and clouds catching his breath while Sheik decided to cool off by sitting down at a nearby tree.

"_As expected of a competent fighter, I never thought I would put so much effort into trying to combo rather than push an opponent away." _Luigi

"_I was a competent and experienced fighter but I never anticipated dealing with an opponent who would compete more in the air rather than the ground." _Sheik

Still feeling a bit damp due to her mask, Sheik decided to loosen her mask at least to cool off and allow more wind to flow in her face.

"_It seems quite a compliment for you to address me as fighter though. Is that all you can say about me? _Sheik 

Luigi felt bad to address her, tries to sit up. _"I am sorry for saying that, it is …" _Luigi stopped because he cannot believe a sight he was seeing; there Sheik leaning at a tree, displays her face which for the most part concealed shows an elegant face which looks similar to Zelda.

"_It is what? Luigi what were you trying to say? _Sheik

"_Sorry about that, it is just that you are showing your true face. You look pretty and elegant. As I was saying that most of us rarely see or know anything about you that well outside of the fighting aspects." _Luigi as he stood back up then cool off some more with his cap.

Sheik was embarrassed by Luigi's complement but she did manage to feel down which led her to sulk under the tree.

"_What you said maybe is true; I guess I haven't yet told anyone most about myself outside of the fighting scene." _Sheik

Luigi feeling a bit bad because of his remark walked to the tree and sat down beside her.

"_Don't feel bad about that, you are not the only one who is often misunderstood." _Luigi

"_I don't think yours is such a big deal, is it?" _Sheik

Luigi give her a questionable look but sighed in response.

"_You are not the only one with very little information if asked by other smashers" _Luigi

"_Now I am really curious, Luigi, do tell me just how little other people see you."_ Sheik

"_You did listen to Link and mine's story of how we met, right?" _Luigi

"_Yes I did listen, so?" _Sheik

"_After that greeting and soon meeting all the other smashers, we got so bored that we started fighting again. Soon the matches lead to both tournaments and rankings, based on your wins and losses. Since then, we are often judged by rankings more often which lead to having some people becoming to be total assholes." _Luigi

"_Do some of our fellow smashers act like that? _Sheik

"_Often, and you can never live that down, as if you are ranked very low as in the earlier tournaments then you are often ridiculed even during normal days. It just feels sad that you only know you by your own 'rank status' in this world." _Luigi

"_I see, hearing that does make me feel better though but I am also now curious, could you please tell me more about your experiences in this world?" _Sheik

'_Sigh' Okay fine but since you brought that up, I'll tell mine while you tell yours since we are both good friends that may learn a lot more to each other." _Luigi

"_Fair enough" _Sheik

As a gentle breeze sweeps its way through Hyrule field, Luigi and Sheik spend the remaining morning, talking underneath a tree exchanging stories and tales about their respective lives both in and out of smash world.

* * *

Meanwhile at Castle Siege, two swords clash within its walls as Link and Marth exchange sword blows against each other. While Link has the use of his arsenal of weapons and his shield, he was no match for Marth's speed which gave Link no time to counter which resulting him a knockout.

After a grueling match, Link and Marth decided to take a break after all that. While doing so, Marth decides to bring some topics into discussion.

"_Link, your still as slow as usual, I see. Don't you think you should get rid of your tools?" _Marth

"_I don't think that is possible since I had these moves since my first incarnation, and I have to improve my strategies until then." _Link

"_You did say back in the smash meeting that you have been training with Luigi for the tournament, so does that mean he is also going to participate?" _Marth

"_Yeah, and you are not looking forward to that aren't ya?" _Link

"_No offense but I consider Luigi isn't worthy to be an opponent for me and I regard him much like all the people who are below my ranking unworthy as a challenge." _Marth

"_Hey! So why did you invite me to train with you when I am also lower than you in the rankings?" _Link

"_I am bored that I have been training with Ike too many times already and it has become such a bore to me that I need another opponent to train with and you're the only one I know who could do that most of the time." _Marth

Link, insulted twice, said quietly behind his back: _"No wonder most of the guys think you are gay."_

"_I second that statement." _From another voice

"_Hey, you are Link, right? Marth mentioned you a couple of times during our trainings. The name is Ike by the way." _Ike

"_Say Ike, are you okay with Marth? He did mentioned how he grew bored training with you?" _Link

"_Marth is an okay kind of guy, though he tends to be a jerk more often that there are times I want to hit him for it. I give him credit since he is an excellent swordsman. I wonder just how big his ego is anyway." _Ike

"_It is the same here." _Link

"_Are you two still blabbing the entire morning away or we are going to have another training match?" _

"_If you want one so badly, then why not me and Ike team up against you if you want a challenge them?" _Link

Without hesitation, Marth agreed to the challenge still thinking he can outmatch the two swordsmen but Link along with Ike who gladly wanted to hit him stepped up and sprang eagerly for the training.

* * *

Back at Hyrule field, as it was about to be noon, Luigi and Sheik had spent the time talking about each other soon, realized it was time for lunch.

"_I can't believe it is nearing noon already. Is it okay to have some lunch?" _Sheik

"_Sure but where do you want to have some lunch? At Peach's Café?" _Luigi

"_Well, I am okay with that even though me and Peach have been quite … tenacious from time to time." _Sheik

"_Oh, why is that?" _Luigi

"_Well, Me and Peach have our share of intense competition since we have a lot of tournament matches against each other. Even if I acknowledge her as a good female rival, we are both too stubborn to admit that someone else can be at par with the other." _Sheik

"_Wow, Peach wasn't like that since the early days although she has gone competitive after seeing how me and Mario put so much effort fighting in other people from time to time." _Luigi

"_Speaking of your brother, how do you feel about your fellow characters in your world?" _Sheik

"_There are okay, to say the least, it is a usual routine thing that we get along and have our ups and downs but overall I get along with Mario and Peach that well." _Luigi

"_Should we get going then? You lead the way since I still get lost in this big world." _Sheik

"_Okay then be careful, we are traveling some lands filled with enemies." _Luigi

Then both are heading towards the mushroom kingdom plains as they set for Peach's Castle.

* * *

Meanwhile at Pokemon Stadium; Mario, Fox, Falco, Meta Knight, and a hired hand or rather soldier, Snake are busy planning out and getting things for the tournament coming and settling necessary issues.

"_Whew, exactly how many stages are we allowing to be used for the official tournament? And I thought this would be all done much earlier." _Mario

"_Not much left, we have selected at least 16 stages and handled already most of it. It would be great that some gimmicky stages are controlled." _Meta Knight

"_Yeah, so we don't have to endure getting to fight the same stages over and over again." _Falco

"_As much as I tend to nag at you for being a jerk, I do agree with that." _Fox

"_Ugh, Pardon me but do really need to get rid of all these items and stuff inside the crates?" _Snake

"_It has been established that items despite their usefulness has its share of issues that make things totally unbalanced within a really serious fight." _Meta Knight

"_Hmmm… _(scratches beard), _this could make things interesting, as if I rely on my Close Quarters Combat rather than silently hitting people." _Snake

"_Just as long you don't overdo your methods, we appreciate people who don't abuse their moves to many times." _(Staring at Fox and Falco) Mario

"_Well look who is talking mister Fireball and Cape." _Falco

(Slaps Falco's head twice) _"I know Mario means well but we do use our reflectors and blasters a bit too much." _Fox

"_That is not the deal, Mario, what is important is for you to effectively use you skills and moves to be the best. I know that having all moves have their strengths and weaknesses so, I wish you guys luck." _Meta Knight

"_I may be new here but since I am seeing a lot of action and worthy opponents. So despite my rough start, I am going to get along with it." _Snake

"_Well with a few down and only 6 more left to set up. Sheesh, is it lunch time yet? I really hope I can get to have some Pasta right now." _Mario

"_Yeah, can we take a break now? We been working since 8 am and we really need a rest." _Falco

"_Sure, We been putting a lot of effort into this, I sure hope things go smoothly from here on out." _Meta Knight

The Smash World is still bustling with activity as the day has reached the midway point. With the time nearing noon, everybody is now poised to enjoy a seemingly slow and relaxing lunch break.

* * *

_Link: You do realize your going to get some readers complaining about certain characters?_

_QBH: I am the author, so I interpret characters on what they are suppose to act in the story. If a reader complains that character X should be like this and so forth then what's the point of me making a story based on the author's intentions.  
_

_Link: You do have a point. Though the "rankings" look similar to the infamous tiers or matchups by the competitive scene. Care to clarify?  
_

_QBH: It is based on that chart and assumption but I am both accepting and rejecting the idea at the same time.  
_

_Link: Do you see the Smash series as competitive?  
_

_QBH: Nope, It is a fighting game sure but in a sense if you wanted to play it seriously then by all means.  
_

_Link: So which character do you play often in the Smash series?  
_

_QBH: Sorry Link, Time is up for the after chapter antics, I can't cram a full conversation here. Until next time guys, See you in the next chapter!  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Along

_QBH: Now answering the last question Link asked, I am going to say which character I use when I play Smash Bros by series:_

_In 64: Mario, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Kirby and Ness_

_In Melee: Dr. Mario, Mr. Game & Watch and Ice Climbers_

_In Brawl: Lucas, Snake, and Sonic _

_Mario: So are you going to explain every character in terms of gameplay then?_

_QBH: Well, No. I am going to explain why I play these characters not by series incarnation but a general overview of the character to begin with and If you ask why your character isn't in my list, then don't complain._

_Luigi: Fair enough, so why did you publish this chapter early?_

_QBH: I have plans during a few days in March so consider this an early launch. Since this series has a monthly basis I guess I can bend the rules since I am the author. So onwards to the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Getting Along**

Despite the big number of residents living inside the Smash World, it is still big enough for them to be accommodate in each occupants home world. Peach's Castle was at first created as a fighting stage but later converted by Peach herself because most agree the bullet bills didn't help the matches. Peach who may act sweet but she is one tough cookie once the tournament scene nears.

Despite that characteristic, she handles a Café in her spare time to let people no matter who help themselves to her sweets and drinks. It is typical that everyone stops by Peach's café by at least twice a week the most while some like Peach's close friends drop by more often to spend some time with her.

In any typical day she handles less than 10 customers and today it was no different. It was noon and the Café was quiet like any other day that is until two people came through the front door.

"_Hi! Welcome to peach's Café! … Oh it's been a while Luigi and … Sheik" _Peach

"_Yeah, it has been a while Peach, could you set us up a table?" _Luigi

"_Sure Luigi … Wait, are you and Sheik on a date?" _Peach

Sheik was embarrassed by Peach's accusation though it was hidden in her mask.

"_No, not really Peach. I mean sure I asked Sheik to come here but it is just that I wanted to let her have sample some of your delicious sweets or drinks, if you don't mind?" _Luigi

"_Well fine, As long as she will be fighting in the upcoming tournament. Aren't you … Sheik?" _Peach which gave her a provocative stare

Luigi felt uneasy due to how Peach treats Sheik which such coldness but sees that Sheik despite being a veteran smasher gets nervous by the way she is treated.

"_Peach don't you think you shouldn't take things about the tournament too seriously I mean I fought you also during the tournaments and I manage to score a few wins from you and you are not badly treating me like a rival, right?" _Luigi

"_Well, true. I may get things a bit too far by the tournaments and I get along with most of the people here. So I am sorry for giving you such a hard time outside of the fighting scene. So I wouldn't waste your time chatting now, I will get you seated immediately." _Peach immediately went away to set a table for the three of them.

Sheik, who despite being quiet because of Peach's treatment, is slightly relieved from the tension given by Peach and manages to ease up a little as they headed for their table.

As they were seated at one of the many tables in the café, Peach came back with the menu and left again as a few other customers come in for some lunch as well.

"_It was nice of you to ease the tension between me and Peach. I do wonder about the tournament coming up." _Sheik while she was glancing over the menu

"_Well, it is just that if a person is always picked on and can't do anything about it then I don't want him to suffer as much as I did." _Luigi

"_I don't know if either I feel grateful for you or empathize your entire existence. So what would you like to eat?" _Sheik

"_And I feel indifferent to what you have just said since I 'always' have people say that reaction. I wouldn't mind some of her delicious vanilla cake and tea." _Luigi

"_Then I would have some of that as well." _Sheik

After Peach has seated her other customers, she went back to ask for Luigi and Sheik's order.

"_So the order is vanilla cake and tea for the two?" _Peach

"_Yeah pretty much" _Luigi & Sheik

"_Then I'll be back for your order." _Peach

Few minutes went by as Peach settled most of her other customers then after giving out the others their lunch, she gave Luigi and Sheik their meal and pulled a seat to join them as she felt a bit tired from the serving.

"_Peach, don't you think you let some of the toads to do this sort of thing? You clearly can't serve this many customers at once?" _Luigi

"_Yeah, I use to think I can serve the foods by myself since I hired a few toads as chefs though since we had the world reincarnated and new people showing up, I might as well start looking for other toads that aren't on duty." _Peach

"_The cake and tea are really good. You really know how to hit the right amount of sweets. I am impressed." _Sheik

"_Why, thank you. I never thought you actually enjoy things like this. I may be wrong to be so hostile to you. You might get along with Zelda too, if she ever decides to visit." _Peach

"_Oh, I know Zelda already Peach, since we belong in the same world and all." _Sheik

"_If that's the case, so how is Zelda doing? Since you and Luigi both spend time with her at Hyrule Temple." _Peach

"_She is doing well, Peach. I don't think you should worry. Zelda can handle things by herself." _Luigi

Sheik nodded as a follow up.

For the next hour Luigi, Sheik and Peach continued chatting until it was time for the two to head back.

"_I think we spend time long enough here. We still need to get back and train some more for the tourney anyway." _Luigi

"_Yeah, I am looking forward to our much anticipated battle. Oh, and Luigi hope you too also the same. I am really hoping you finally win one tournament." _Peach

"_Was that meant to be pity? If so don't enforce it, you are making me want to work now even harder." _Luigi

"_Not at all, anyway thanks for stopping by." _Peach

After Luigi and Sheik left after paying for their meal, Peach still has to cater other customers around the café with Kirby, King Dedede, Wario, Yoshi and surprisingly Sonic the Hedgehog also still busy with their meals at different tables.

Kirby and King Dedede have quite the relationship as Kirby may be a young kid and is friendly to even his foes while Dedede despite the selfish brute as his ego allows him to, still for the most part accepts Kirby as a okay person for the most part. In this particular moment, both agree they have a liking for Peach's sweets as they are her regular customers though they hated to pay her extra for globing down her entire supplies sometimes.

Wario despite a regular customer is a greedy eater who despite his gross methods is still is a respectable man in his own terms. He knows he can't get away of ripping off Peach of her carefully made sweets and since he does respect the Princess in their own world, he knows he is getting for what he paid for. It may make him lose some of his money but for the delicious sweets it was worth it.

Yoshi is one of the many regular customers as he enjoys the sweets and drops by to see one of his friends. Yoshi despite having a tendency to eat with his tongue is still capable of having good table manners. Peach actually appreciates Yoshi's kind nature and does offer her some delicious sweets though they are still needed to be pay by 10% off the cost in Peach's terms.

Sonic himself while being the streetwise and overall dude with an attitude is also humble as he does slows down outside of his usual routine of challenging anyone for a foot race. He himself is not known to be a fighter as he relies on his speed and swift moves to punish and bait his opponents. He does admit he does things in the Smash World to let loose and explore all the possible beauty of the nature here. He hangs out a Peach's Café a few times but not as nearly as in Onett's Drugstore (HE DOESN'T USE DRUGS OR STERIODS) as he just eats his usual chili dogs there or F-Zero's Mute City where he admits that Captain Falcon is a worthy speed rival or in Mr. Game and Watch's arcade where tries to beat most kids in some of the arcades especially in the Dance Dance Revolution.

It wasn't going to be a stroll in the park for Peach but since she was accustomed to serve her regulars, everything went by smoothly.

**Kirby and Dedede share a table while the rest have a single table for themselves.**

"_Isn't it nice that Peach can make such delicious food?" _Kirby

"_Yeah I really need to cheer myself up with food since I had been harassed by my fellow tenants again. Can you pay for the bill this time?"_ King Dedede

"_Aw, I have paid the bill the past 4 times; just what did your fellow tenants ask of you again?"_ Kirby

"_I was 'persuaded' to pay for the rent which I argued that it was once my castle but those two idiots have dont have a place to stay since they got theirs destroyed by either stupidity or reckless behavior." _King Dedede

"_Sounds rough, I think we have enough food for now. I am starting to feel stuffed." _Kirby

"_Yeah, I hope our bill doesn't exceed 400 coins." _King Dedede

"_Sorry boys but your bill got close to 700 after you order cakes, muffins, sweets and topping it with a desert on top." _Peach

Kirby often has enough money to get by as he gets the money working for Meta Knight or actually helping out in the Academy as a training dummy. Kirby gladly paid for the bill while Dedede felt guilty that he owes him much and both leave with Kirby slightly happy though he has accumulated heavy bills from the food while Dedede despite the guilt tried to act jolly despite owing Kirby a lot of money.

Wario and Sonic were left alone by Peach to let them enjoy their meal and left after paying their bills with Wario charged 550 while Sonic was charged with 200. That meant Yoshi who had finished his meal and paid his 350 bill still stayed and helped Peach out with the cleaning and spend some time chatting with her.

"_Thanks again for helping me out and stopping by at my Café, Yoshi" _Peach

"_Well, I got nothing better to do since I was bored at Yoshi's Island or Story by myself. Hey, did I see Luigi having lunch here in the café?" _Yoshi

"_Of course you silly Yoshi. Luigi is one of our friends and like Mario they try their best to visit me here since not much happens in the Café." _Peach as she sat on an empty chair because she was tired.

"_I may not be mistaken but Luigi had someone else with him having lunch. I still can't remember who that person was." _Yoshi

"_You don't remember Sheik? One of the many people living in the Smash world which also an excellent fighter and my main rival? Guess you never fought everyone in the tournaments yet?" _Peach

"_Hey, I have been fighting since the first tourney 14 years ago. That seems odd that one of the aggressive fighters actually hangs around with Luigi. Do you think they were having a date?" _Yoshi

"_Luigi admitted that it wasn't one because he just asked her to have lunch here. Although it would be nice that it would have been a date. I mean Luigi being a coward hangs around with the brave and aggressive fighter like Sheik. Who would have thought." _Peach

"_That sounds nice Peach but we may never know until they admit about that." _Yoshi

After that little exchange, Yoshi and Peach continue to talk for at least 10 more minutes until Yoshi needed to leave because he also needed to train for the tournament as well.

* * *

_QBH: Now I am gonna start with Mr. Video himself, Mario._

_Mario: Wahoooo!_

_QBH: Mario is a pretty decent character overall with fast attacks except his d-tilt and forward aerial. Has many combo options, effective edgeguard techniques like his cape, wall-jumps and a balanced character which is understandable since he is known for his jack-of-all traits status. _

_Mario: You listed my strenghts so far then give me the weakness then._

_QBH: Mario has a problem with KOing characters until past 100% with his forward smash although Up smash and down smash is situational at best. Mario's recovery is pretty average if not mediocre with Cape, Super Jump Punch and Mario Tornado in Melee. Brawl made Mario's recovery worse since Mario Tornado was replaced with FLUDD, which I never use(It simply pushes an opponent, which works only in edgeguarding and if you are facing a character with a predictable recovery). His final Smash is pretty weak in comparison to the other ones I play. He also has a bad reach to characters with either a longer reach or disjointed hitbox._

_Mario: So what does that mean?_

_QBH: Mario is not a bad character as he is good at comboing opponents but can't KO early, a weak recovery and a bad reach to certain characters. I play him but not that often compared to the others._

_Mario: Thank you for your honest opinion. So who's next in your list?_

_QBH: The star of this story and one of my played characters: your brother: Luigi! Until next guys, See you soon for the next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8: Afternoon Activities

_QBH: Up next is the Star of this story and my main in playing: Luigi  
_

_Luigi: I'm a Luigi, number 1!  
_

_QBH: Luigi may look like Mario but he doesn't do the same thing gameplay wise as he has fast attacks except in his d-tilt only, a great combined recovery, most of his ground attacks and his neutral air send his opponent upwards. He also can KO his opponents before 100% (smashes, aerials and Fire Jump Punch) and also jumps higher much like his gameplay in the Mario series. His Final Smash is both ridiculous and lethal as he can KO as low as 50% on most characters.  
_

_Luigi: You notice my strengths but what are my weaknesses?  
_

_QBH: Luigi has the worst traction in the series in common with the Ice Climbers except Ice (why do they slip while wearing cleats?) which while it helps in making sliding smashes and wavedashing in Melee acts a counter to it, it doesn't help his defense as he slides while sheilding. Also his reach is like Mario so he has trouble dealing with characters with longer reach or disjointed hitbox. So his defense game is very poor, also his only projectile in the series his fireball isn't effective like Mario and travels a shorter distance and slow to execute which both brothers have in common.  
_

_Luigi: So what is the verdict?_

_QBH: Luigi is a good character which has pros and cons but it has more cons that burdens his usefulness while he has good attacking power, combos and good recovery, his defense is most often his achilles heel and since he has to be near his opponent to hit him, it is a pain just making sure you don't get hit while approaching your opponent. I use him as my main because of his recovery and good attacks but it isn't recommended as there are others who excel in areas than Luigi himself.  
_

_Luigi: Now who is next in the roster?_

_QBH: One of the Badass character in the series, the guy who spawn a mouthful of memes, Captain Falcon! So Enjoy this Chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Afternoon Activities**

Pikachu is while one of the original 12 fighters still caters to his fellow Pokémon both participant fighter and the ones who are only seen from the random Poke balls scattered across the Smash World. It wasn't all that bad as he ,Pichu, and Jigglypuff have settled a Pokémon ranch where all the Pokémon can live peacefully and recently they have a new helper and a new neighbor as Pokémon Trainer despite the name handles some of the duties in the ranch while their neighbor; Olimar caters to a Pikmin farm which may lead to sometimes problems when Pokémon accidently eat some of the pikmin which does get Olimar upset but since there is a big abundance of pikmin, he calms down since he sees neighbors trying to apologize for their fellow Pokémon's behavior.

Pichu and Pokémon Trainer may be more preoccupied with the task of keeping an eye on the Pokémon but they do show up and play in the tournament, if the Pokémon don't cause any ruckus. Olimar on the other hand despite being the overall caretaker of the pikmin, still happens to show up from time to time to participate in the tournaments and while he is uncomfortable using the pikmin as his attacks, they don't seem to mind and gladly help serve their caretaker. One of the red pikmin whom Olimar was the first to befriend one got accustomed to helping around and maintaining order with Olimar that he got the chance of being named Steve. Steve himself is quite humble to be around his fellow pikmin and doesn't want any attention since he behaves like the rest of them.

On this particular day, the farms were running like clockwork although they don't have any daily schedule to keep. It was a regular day without much ruckus. The entire afternoon was spent with the caretakers despite doing the hard work and caretaking manage to score some time to relax and chit chat among friends or neighbors.

* * *

After trekking through the lands for about 20-30 mins, Luigi and Sheik finally return to Hyrule field near the temple. During the trek, Sheik continued having a conversation with Luigi ranging from simple to more trivial despite the hazards that frequently pester through the paths which Luigi found surprised as she wasn't vocal through the day. As soon as they arrived, Luigi having thought to have wasted enough time already started to do warm ups. Sheik was surprised that Luigi was thinking of continuing their practice for the tournament nevertheless he made a commitment with her so no doubt she would be willing to do the same. She began also to do warm up as well.

Around 4:30, another session which ended a huge surprise as Luigi managed to outmaneuver and win during the practice with Sheik. Sheik for once admitted she has gone slightly soft and not had improved her strategies. Despite the upset, it was a long training session and both managed to have stretched to almost their limits. So they manage to cool off and end the session.

"_I see that you have improved in strategy, that was a good session, Luigi." _Sheik

"_It may be okay to say that but you, yourself should improve more, I am sorry to say that but your still using a few tricks that you keep using since Melee." _Luigi

"_Hmmm…, you may be correct on that since you yourself prove quite unpredictable at times." _Sheik

"_Well it is not over yet, we still have a few more days to train. So I am looking forward to that, wouldn't you?" _Luigi

"_But I thought you would train with Link again since you both are best friends since the early days." _Sheik

"_Aren't you my friend too? Besides I still made a commitment to train with you, if you say that you don't want to I am cool with that." _Luigi

Sheik got flustered over his answer but Luigi can't see it due to her mask

"_No, I am okay with that. You really care about the people around you. That's very considerate of you. Well thanks for today, Luigi. I am looking forward to tomorrow then." _Sheik

"_Yeah, see you till then." _Luigi

Sheik gave a wave then soon transform into Zelda while Luigi still tired lay down resting a near grassy hill watching the clouds.

As soon as the transformation was finished, Zelda confronted Luigi about the events that transpired earlier.

"_Spending a bit too much time with our friends like treating out for lunch and having a conversation with another friend aren't we?" _Zelda while crossing her arms.

Luigi was shocked by Zelda accusing him but calmed down and tries to talk out of it.

"_Why? I never seem you act like this before what gives? Are you … jealous that I spend the day with another friend?" _Luigi

Zelda immediately realized what she just said and felt embarrassed that she turned away trying to calm down over it.

"_I am not jealous, Luigi but I was just curious that you treated her out when I thought it was only for training." _Zelda still blushing and not looking directly at Luigi

Luigi managed to sit upright and responded

"_I am a friend to her, am I not? If you wanted to hang out with me, you could have just asked you know. I mean what happened earlier might have led to some awkward conclusions, so that was odd coming from you Zelda." _Luigi

Deep down Luigi think there is some progress in the romance thing even just a little. Zelda remained not looking directly at Luigi but has calmed down and smiled a little.

"_Yeah, I really goof up there, so sorry about that. So let's hang out more often then. Well since we have some time before Lucas arrives, why not have a chat with me then?" _Zelda

_"Okay, if that's what you want, then fine by me." _Luigi

Zelda then manage to sit next to him on the hill as they started to have a conversation to pass the time.

Back in Zelda's subconscious realm, Sheik, still resting, did find herself smiling over what just transpired but she realized just how much Luigi is special to her that she in return felt more flustered considering that she may have a thing for him but she wouldn't express it just yet.

Zelda manage to enjoy Luigi's company as the two spend the time chatting as the time was nearing to 5. Lucas finally arrived late while riding a Mr. Saturn coffee table.

"_Hi Luigi and Zelda, sorry for being late and all but … so where is Link?" _Lucas

"_He is probably not back yet from his training I guess, but you are here so why are you curious of some Smash history, Lucas?" _Zelda

"_Well, I guess since I am new here it may take a while to get along with everyone and I just want to know how you three could get along that easily." _Lucas

"_Okay, okay, I get it, don't worry you would get along just fine and as promised, I am going to narrate the story." _Luigi

Lucas then sat down nearby grass as Luigi starts.

* * *

Back in the first incarnations, things we simpler and constrained then as there were only 12 people living and very few areas to live and explore. Nevertheless after establishing peace between each of us we spend time outside the fighting scene with everyday tasks though at times we do fight from time to time. So me and Link often hangout in Hyrule castle though at times we do roam and hang with the rest.

"_So Link, everything okay with the castle?" _Luigi

"_Yeah, same old, same old except the tornado every few minutes." _Link

"_Want to ask Ness to hang out with us?" _Luigi

"_Well …" _Link

As Link was about to respond the world started to shake violently and the lands and sky started to slowly disappear. Everyone was confused and didn't know how to react. Thinking it was the end, most said to each other goodbyes and thanks until then when the world would come back again. We didn't know what would become our fate since we didn't know what to expect.

* * *

"_That makes sense with the world and people reborn and moving in. So what happens next?" _Lucas

* * *

As at that point the world was in limbo and the current ones are put to sleep as the entire world is restructured or rebuild or improved in some cases. Till then we were still stuck in that until the day when the world was reborn into the next incarnation.

* * *

_QBH: We now have the one, the only, the savior of mankind, Captain Falcon!  
_

_C. Falcon: Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_QBH: Captain Falcon possesses slow smashes but quicker attacks which helps in his combos while providing a decent finisher in his Knee. He is also quick and agile so he is swift in combos and possess speed as his mind game._

_C. Falcon: Captain Falcon has shown his moves of epicness and greatness, now tell me how come on I am not the best?_

_QBH: Captain Falcon got hit hard as of Brawl as he has little priority among the rest of the cast. He can't do any of his Melee tactics, combos, which you have to use a bait and scratch strategy. His recovery is rather predictable with his use of his specials are poor (Falcon Dive and Raptor Boost), sadly his finisher has to be more precise than Melee which makes it harder for him to finish on the other opponents. His Final Smash is cool but it has to be within range in order to pull off also if the opponent dodges with correct timing it still useless.  
_

_C. Falcon: So what does the author say about the Captain Falcon?_

_QBH: Captain Falcon is still good in 64 and Melee since watching ridiculous combos of him is impressive on the general practice of pulling it off and sadly Brawl didn't deliver C. Falcon right as he may be effective if done correctly or more lucky with it. While he is still good in older games, he is bad but not totally useless in Brawl and you have to grew accustomed to his problems and disadvantages.  
_

_C. Falcon: Captain Falcon appreciates the author's remarks. So who is next of your incredible roster?_

_QBH: One of the HAL created stars in the series which got nerfed and performed horribly in Melee: Kirby! Until next time guys, see you real soon for the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9: Early Melee Intro

QBH: Now up next is one of the cutest but definitely the badass of the early Smash crew: Kirby!

Kirby: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

QBH: Kirby has a neat set of moves: he has fast, quick attacks; some rack ridiculous damage, some good ground and specials and interestingly an impressive recovery.

Kirby: Seems pretty okay so far but like the rest there are flaws right?

QBH: Kirby has no flaws in his reach and recovery, unfortunately he has a few flaws: he is a tad slower, none of his aerials are effective, no projectile, and relatively light.

Kirby: And the verdict?

QBH: Kirby is relatively easy character to pick and play since he is good to use (except in Melee). Since he is efficient in combos and KOs, he is good to newbies, unfortunately he has the worst endurance not because of his recovery but since he is light, he can easily be tossed about.

Kirby: Then who's next in the limelight?

QBH: One of the more intersting characters in the series as much in his own original series: Ness! Enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Early Melee Intro**

The Smash World was undergoing its first revision and after the new worlds were added while old ones are also being updated, it was time for the people to be reborn and settle all over again.

**Scene: Kongo Jungle 64. Luigi somehow got spawned here sort of.**

"_Huh? Kongo Jungle? It looks slightly different from earlier." _After examining the stage and then looks at himself. _"Somehow I also look and feel different. I wonder if I still got it?" _Luigi then somehow try using his moves and finding a few tweaks and noticing an upgrade.

"_Well, I still have some of my moves intact but that new rocket move and my super jump punch needs time to getting used to." _Luigi

I thought I was alone at first since the world was just reborn moments ago but I didn't realize that with the world reborn come many new surprises.

**A bright light appeared and stunned Luigi as a young woman appeared and landed nearby.**

"_What was that light just now?" _Luigi

While he was debating upon himself on what to do, the young woman saw Luigi and felt relieved seeing another person and immediately walked to him.

"_Um, excuse me can you help me sir?" _says the young woman.

Luigi at first frightened rolled backward and cowering in fear. _"Wah! Who, Who's there?"_

"_Oh, I am sorry for scaring you but could you help me?"_ Young Woman

"_Uh, Yeah, Sorry, I am a bit of a coward sometimes, pardon for that move earlier." _Luigi

Luigi then realize he was lucky to meet a beautiful young blonde woman but he wasn't swooning horribly yet though he felt his heart beating uncomfortably.

"_It is okay, can you explain to me what is going here since I don't know anything about this world or what I am doing here exactly?" _Young Woman

"_Well sure, I would glad to tell you everything I know Ms. uh?" _Luigi

"_Oh, I haven't introduced myself to you, my name is Zelda." _Zelda

(Luigi's thoughts) _"Zelda … [sigh], what a beautiful name." _

"_I am a princess from a land called Hyrule though I doubt that exist here." _Zelda

"_Well I could explain everything I know to you but it would take some time though, is it okay?" _Luigi

"_Oh, Yes! I very much appreciate it. I don't mind how long it takes to enlighten me of this world." _Zelda

Luigi spent about nearly 30 minutes to explain all about the smash world from the abilities to the world settings and so on.

* * *

"_Wait, where is Link when this is happening? I now understand why Link made that suggestion earlier so where did he spawn?" _Lucas

"_Did you forget that the world was just rebuilt? (Sigh) If you are really curious he got spawned…"_

"_What the! YAH! What is this place?" _as Link screamed as he is dodging traffic all over the track.

"_He got spawned at Mute City." _Luigi

"_Ohhh!" _Lucas and Zelda

* * *

After Luigi has finished explaining as best he could about the smash world, Zelda couldn't help but feel insecure about the idea and politely express her concerns.

"_I don't feel comfortable about fighting other people and I never learned how to fight before. Does the smash world only exist with fighting?" _Zelda

"_Well no. Don't worry about it. This world wouldn't be like that back then and besides me and the earlier residents in this world manage to be civilized since we got bored with fighting nonstop." _Luigi

"_Well that is a relief." _Zelda

"_Since this world is still new, we might as well start looking around for other people." _Luigi

"_I am afraid you are not going anywhere yet!" _said as a man emerged on the other side of the stage.

"_Ganondorf!" _Zelda as she rolled behind Luigi

"_Ga-what?" _Luigi as he raises his eyebrow _"Who? That dark-skinned red-headed monkey?" _as he pointed at him

"_I take that as an insult, you lowly scum and since I found the princess, it'll be one step closer to conquering this world!" _Ganondorf

"_He's Ganondorf, a man whose whole ambition is to take over Hyrule and uses dark magic to plaque the land!" _Zelda

Luigi may not fully understand what was going on but felt the atmosphere was about to get tense and without hesitation he grab Zelda.

"_Wait! What are you doing? _Zelda shocked as she tried to break free.

"_I am really sorry but you need to get out of here, I'll hold him off while you try to get away from Ga-whathisface!"_ Luigi

"_But…" _Zelda

Unfortunately before she could continue her answer Luigi managed to throw her out of the stage.

Ganondorf hovers in mid-air and spins before laughing menacingly. _"Foolish Worm! Even if you throw out the princess, that wouldn't stop me from defeating you and then take her away again."_

Luigi despite feeling very frighten as he felt intimidated by his appearance managed to straighten up and keep calm. _"You're doing this for Zelda" _as he mused at himself over and over.

Ganondorf immediate rushed straight ahead to pull a very slow punch. Luigi manages to just sidestep, grab Ganondorf and pummel him twice with his head then slam him down to the ground.

As Ganondorf retreated slightly, Luigi couldn't help but recognize one of Ganondorf's moves. (Luigi's thoughts): _"He made a very slow punch just then; only one person back then had that same move … Captain Falcon."_

Ganondorf despite the damage isn't likely to retreat and performed Gerudo Dragon which did hit Luigi and set him upwards but before he was able to combo with his Dark Dive, Luigi spin once rapidly and meteor smash Ganondorf hard back on the ground.

Luigi knew he has a clear advantage since he fought Captain Falcon before and understand most of his moves so he knew he has two options to KO him either 1.) He can focus on forcing him in the air for the KO or 2.) He has to continually force him off the stage.

Ganondorf was getting more and more frustrated as no matter how many times he attacks and scored a hit Luigi manage to turn it around twice the pain. Luigi felt slightly bored for once which anger Ganondorf to a higher level and in his anger induced state he once again do a warlock punch.

Luigi took this chance and once again sidestep and performed his Fire Jump Punch at point-blank range. The move sends Ganondorf careening upwards still scorching and received a Star KO.

"_Well that takes care of that" _Luigi as he rubbed his hands back together.

"_Now I can talk to Zelda freely and … _(cue Luigi slapping himself in the head for pulling the elaborate stunt) and bashfully kicked his foot for 20 seconds.

"_Nice going Luigi, not only you manage to win for once but got a chance to talk to a beautiful young woman before that. I also forgot to tell her my name … Zelda, huh? _(himself feeling red) _I may meet her again soon, well since Ga-whatshisface was over, I might as well start looking for the others." _Luigi give himself a big sigh then manage to exit the stage still determined to at least move on.

* * *

Link finally manage to get out of Mute city stage has safely catch his breath at Yoshi's Island Stage.

"_What was that stage? Those cars should be avoided next time. Well at least this stage is peaceful." _Link

No sooner he said that he heard a scream. Link immediately sprang up and started looking left and right but unfortunately he didn't look up as a body fell on top of him. **(You can guess whichever position you want, you perverts!)**

"_Well that sure was a long drop and not a scratch. Still at least it was a soft landing." _Zelda

Link grumbled: _"I hope that was the only thing that was soft!"_

"_Oh, I am very sorry! _Zelda; but as soon as she stood up she is surprised: _"Link!"_

Link immediately recognized the voice and instantly stood up _"Zelda! If you weren't someone else I would have hit you immediately with my sword."_

Zelda crossing her arms reacted negatively _"Just be grateful that I didn't knock you out! Anyway Link could you help me?" _

Link gave a confused look _"What for?"_

"_I need to find someone!" _Zelda

"_Who could you possibly be looking for? I doubt none of our friends back in our world would be here!" _Link

"_No not that I meet someone here in this world and well he fought Ganondorf after enlightening me about this world." _Zelda

"_Wait, slow down! You met someone before me, and this person explained the smash world and fought Ganondorf! You are joking!" _Link

"_No I am not! Since I am now here that could also meant Ganondorf could have been also allowed in this World!" _Zelda

"_You do have a point, so you have any idea who this person is?" _Link

"_Uh… No I forgot to ask his name but I do recall what he looks like." _Zelda

"_And… what is it?" _Link with a doubtful look on his face

"_He was wearing a hat, overalls, brown shoes and white gloves." _Zelda

"_Well, it's a start. I know two people who wear that kind of clothing, so consider yourself lucky Zelda!" _Link

"_Let's start looking for him then" _Zelda and started to walk ahead

(Link's thoughts) "_It easily could have been Mario or Luigi but which one? My bet is on Mario. Luigi could never have done something that outrageous. If not I'll let Luigi date Zelda just this once." _Soon enough he ran to catch up to Zelda.

* * *

"_Achooo!" _Luigi confused since he didn't have a cold before

After trekking more empty stages, he finally recognized one: Princess Peach's Castle. Excited he dashed as fast as he could as reached the roof.

Surprisingly he finally found his brother Mario.

"_Luigi, it has been a long time. I thought I would never see you again." _Mario as he opened his arms to give his brother a hug.

Luigi wanted to cry because of the reunion but he didn't want to do it since he's is a man like his bro but both bros gave a big hug.

As soon as that was over both bros are arguing what happened just then with the world that seemingly ended but was reborn just now.

"_I guess the Smash World went on an upgrade I think." _Luigi

"_Looks like it, do you think we have the same moves like before?" _Mario

"_Not sure, let's test it out." _Luigi

After testing out their moves both noticed while some moves look the same, they functioned differently and the fact that Mario has a cape while Luigi just launches himself like a missile.

"_We have evolved but what else is new here?" _Mario

"_Mario, it is just that not only we have new moves, upgrades, new stages but I think more people have been added into this world." _Luigi

As soon as he said that a figure emerged from the top of the castle.

"_Mario! Luigi! It is good to finally see some people out here!" _Figure

"_Peach? You are now in this world too? _Mario

"_I'm confused Mario, could you please explain to me what's going on here?" _Peach

"_Sure Peach, I'll explain everything I know!" _Mario

While Mario tries his best to explain the smash world to Peach, Luigi felt uncomfortable given his rendezvous moment earlier, with the princess existing in this world, there is a chance 'he' would also come.

As soon as Mario finishes explaining all about the smash world, they heard a loud roar. Luigi immediately cowered in fear, Mario was already in a fighters' stance while Peach just acts confused.

Soon enough, the trio finally met Bowser and after another loud roar called out the Mario Bros.

"_Luigi! I know how scared you are of Bowser but we need to protect the princess at all cost. Let's tag team him, we can even pull off a fire finisher!" _Mario

Despite being a coward, he understood what his brother had said and now very determined ran after him, excited that Mario still never abandoned him and he gets to do something important.

* * *

QBH: Up next is certainly a unique find in back in smash 64: Ness!

Ness: Okay!

QBH: Ness certinaly has odd set of moves though as his strength is more of chip damage with ground attacks, good double jump and interesting aerials as his finishers.

Ness: Well, that is very quick, I'm guessing I have my flaws right?

QBH: Ness is certainly a mixed bag of good and bad. His reach is bad, his only realible smash attack is his baseball bat and it is considerably slow (his yo-yo is pathetic), his specials aren't used that often and very situational and lastly his recovery is very predictable.

Ness: Does that mean I am not good enough?

QBH: Ness certainly has a unique moveset that really has a deep learning curve. Though he still is playable and decent if you have practiced so much with him. His recovery is much a hindrance since PK thunder is your last predictable move left and the fact you wont expect him sticking aorund with characters with better reach and his smashes aren't effective. He needs massive tweaking in his moveset.

Ness: Seems alright, now you are done with the '64' characters who's next?

QBH: Well, up next is the first clone character (Luigi doesn't count): Dr. Mario!

See ya real soon guys, for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Melee's Melee

QBH: Up next it's the man that claims to save lives: Dr. Mario (cue Bentafloss + Melee remix)

Dr. Mario: I am Doctor Mario!

QBH: Dr. Mario looks and acts like his 'Parent'; Mario but he has notable differences in his neutral air and special (the pills), down tilt, forward smash and aerial. His moves have greater chances to KO opponents, something Mario lacks. His neutral air is the only who gets stronger the longer it stays, his down tilt pulls opponents behind rather than pop them in the air, his forward smash has no weakspot and give a electric shock rather than a fire blast, and his forward aerial despite the same animation doesn't meteor smash but gives a vertical finish. So Doc is a stronger version of Mario.

Dr. Mario: So does that mean I am better than my original? if that is true then my weaknesses are the same with Mario too?

QBH: Technically Yes, the Doc has better KO power and options altough his weaknesses are almost with Mario except there much worse. Doc has bad range and has difficulty with characters with disjointed hitboxes, his recovery is very poor considering his Dr. Tornado gives slight distance, his Super Sheet can be used only once, his super jump punch may have the same distance as Mario though he has a big edge sweetspot to make up for his lack of distance.

Dr. Mario: And the status report?

QBH: Doc is considered a better different tactic to Mario since he gives a better KO at the cost of recovery and range compare to Mario with average stats. He is a good pick altough when i play melee with the Mario trio it is: Luigi over Dr. Mario over Mario. So like his smash red trophy: Choosing between Mario and Doc is a matter of preferences and mine is about the KOs so I prefer Doc.

Dr. Mario: I only appeared in Melee so you think I would be brought back sometime in the future?

QBH: Doc could come back if Mario retains his FLUDD then I see Doc with the Tornado as his own unique move altough the animations on the attacks between the two should be different. I would gladly see him back and make a return since he is the only 5 characters in Melee that was effective. (No offense to fans of the other 4 except Pichu).

QBH: Up next is the grandfather of the Nintendo franchise: Mr. Game and Watch. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Melee's Melee**

Mario and Luigi stood directly against their enemy; Bowser, with the intent to do what the Mario universe expected him to do; kidnap the princess naturally.

Mario has kept a fighter stance leading while Luigi despite the nervous stance was to act as Mario's back-up or follow-up just in case. Bowser feeling smug thinks he can pound the two into submission as quick as possible.

As soon as a sound of banzai bill fired in the other side of the stage, Mario jumped and launched his own fireball with Luigi also launched his own fireball. Bowser countered with his shield but Luigi immediately grabbed Bowser then tossed him upwards. Bowser immediately retaliated with his Bowser Bomb hitting Luigi. With his brother flying a bit, Mario then hit Bowser with his enlarged fist downwards that lead to Bowser to bounce a little. Luigi saw this and hit him with a down spinning kick which lead to Bowser flying off the stage. Bowser then used his whirling fortress which surprisingly hit Mario as Bowser landed back. Bowser then use his Fire Breath to stop the brothers then proceed to hit them with his knuckle which lead Mario crashing into Luigi which ended them both back up against the castle spire. With no other option Mario hit Bowser with his Super Jump Punch and left Mario helpless as Bowser saw his chance with a Koopa Klaw but Luigi manage to interfere with a flip kick which send Bowser upwards further though not enough to hit the blast line. Bowser tries to get back on the stage giving both Mario and Luigi to reposition themselves and Mario giving a nod, Luigi understood their next move. As soon as Bowser returned back in the stage, Mario caped Bowser disorienting him which give Mario the chance to grab and pummel him and right on cue, Luigi hit Bowser with his Fire Jump Punch which finally set Bowser a Star KO.

With the battle finally over, Mario and Luigi both exhausted just lay there over the stage while Peach at first marveled at the battle then proceeded to tend to the brothers' injuries.

"_That Battle earlier was incredible you two, it seemed like you were both coordinated in your efforts to stop bowser." _Peach

"_Well, Luigi and I had been the first citizens in this world so we have the experience and know how to be able to defeat him and be coordinated at the same time." _Mario

"_Amazing, though since we saw that Bowser can fight like you two, does it mean that I can fight like you two?" _Peach

Mario and Luigi despite both being out of breath nodded. Peach perkily smiled at the thought but Mario is worried about her since she never fought heavily by herself in any of their adventures.

Mario himself sighed nevertheless since he understood that he won't be everywhere for peach as he and Luigi has experienced in their travels especially the Yoshi's Island Incident (1991). Mario regardless of the fight that took place earlier got back up and was asked by peach to teach her about how does smash combat works which Mario began to explain about moves which peach is trying to learn.

Luigi was on standby at the top tower but grew bored of the chemistry between the two. Mario seeing Luigi on the sidelines doesn't want his brother to be totally ignored and relieve him of his post.

"_Is there anything you like to do while I explain things to Peach?" _Mario

Luigi happy to respond said: _"Yeah, I was beside Link before the world was 'upgraded' so I may as well look for him."_

"_Just give him my greetings while you are at it." _Mario

"_Sure" _Luigi stood up wave to Mario and Peach who waved back then left the stage.

* * *

Meanwhile Link and Zelda having trekked across 6 stages without success finally gave up after finding their home stage Hyrule Temple.

"_Zelda, I think it's time for us to stop searching already since we have gotten anything since we started." _Link as he is ready to drop his shield and sword from lunging it throughout the stages.

Zelda sighed but understanding their situation sadly agreed as they were trying to accustom to their new home.

* * *

Luigi has trekked across stage after stage running to a few friends along the way: Kirby, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong. Soon enough he has landed himself in the Great Fox.

"_Is this what the Sector Z stage now looks like? Then if that's the case I am going to run into…" _Luigi

"_That's right you trespasser." _Star Fox member

He immediately grabbed him and pummeled him relentlessly

"_Okay, stop it, what did I ever do to you? You bird brain!" _Luigi

"_Birdbrain? Really? Since you landed in our ship without any detection, I presume you're an enemy you goofy plumber!" _Star Fox member

With the situation totally against Luigi, he wanted to snap back at him but before he could do so, the member was smacked in the head by Luigi's old acquaintance Fox.

"_Is this your idea of interrogation, Falco?" _Fox as he face palms in embarrassment.

"_Well, we haven't encountered anyone since this 'smash world' just renewed. So why not be cautious?"_ Falco

"_This is the reason why we never get paid right because of your loudmouth tendencies." _ Fox

"_Okay, I understand the need to straighten out your teammates but Fox tell your feather friend to let go of me now!" _Luigi still being grasped

"_Oops, My bad!" _Falco as he lets Luigi go.

"_Sorry about that. Well since you met Falco. I don't have to explain since he can really be a handful sometimes." _Fox as he is offering Luigi an apology.

"_I understand but I don't have the time. You have an idea where a Hyrule theme stage is?" _Luigi

"_Yeah, just go past the cockpit and you should be there but watch for the cannons. They have been on the fritz ever since we got here." _Fox

"_Okay, thanks again Fox. And Falco, if you pull that stunt again it's your turn to be pummeled!" _Luigi as he left the stage.

"_What's his problem?" _Falco

"_Uh… Here we go again." _Fox as he knows Falco's snarkier attitude

* * *

After that ridiculous situation, Luigi finally arrive at Hyrule Temple, which he found to be full of lush life. Meanwhile, inside the Temple though Link was handling things inside while Zelda was busy at a courtyard tending to an empty space that would become a garden for her pleasure.

"_I wonder if there is anybody home." _Luigi

Luigi then proceed to use the door knocker.

"_KNOCK! KNOCK!"_

Link puzzled quickly went to answer the door. To his astonishment he finally found Luigi.

"_Luigi, thank goodness, that was some epic trip back there wasn't it?" _Link

"_Yeah, I happily ran into the others and found our old friends and also new ones." _Luigi

"_Speaking of new, I have found someone from my world too. I'll introduce her to you." _Link as he left to fetch Zelda

Luigi was skeptical that he may be talking about Zelda but wasn't having high hopes regarding that it was real.

Zelda was admiring the beautiful flowers among the garden as Link entered.

"_Zelda, I sorry for ruining your gazing routine but it seems we have a guest." _Link

Zelda was not too pleased with his remark.

"_Really Link? You just love to mess with people. Why can't you be more reserved?" _Zelda

"_If I was more reserved, I would be absolutely silent and let speech text run across my face for your convenience." _Link

"_I rather not, you were mentioning we have a visitor?" _Zelda

"_Yeah, he is now waiting for us at the main hall." _Link

As they were heading towards the main hall, Zelda is preoccupied asking Link.

"_So who's our guest?" _Zelda

"_He is someone I befriended since this whole 'smash world' was still starting out. Don't worry you will know him once you meet him." _Link

Luigi was waiting in the main hall with his thoughts still mixed about who he is going to meet today. Just as he was trying to bury his speculations, Link was on queue.

"_Luigi, I would like to introduce you to …" _Link

"_AH! IT'S YOU!" _Luigi and Zelda

Link could only give a confused look.

"_Zelda, was this the person who you first met?" _Link

Zelda nodded

"_And Luigi, you met Zelda before this haven't you?" _Link

Luigi also nodded

"_There goes my bet!" _Link gave a sad defeat pose under a spotlight.

Luigi and Zelda both gave a confused look at him with sweat drops for emphasis. Back at Peach's Castle, Mario had a sneeze but ignored it.

"_Really Luigi, you really have to tell me what happened between you and Zelda? _Link

"_It is rather …" _Luigi

"… _complicated. So your name is Luigi then?" _Zelda

"_Yeah, I forgot to say my name in respect to our introduction earlier." _Luigi bowed with his cap off as a gentleman should.

"_Don't worry about it. What happened with Ganondorf isn't entirely your fault. Oh! Speaking of Ganondorf, what happened between you two?" _Zelda

"_Yeah, what happened with Ganondorf? Since you did protect our little damsel and you are also alive by the way." _Link

Both Luigi and Zelda are bought embarrassed and mad at Link that Luigi kick his foot into Link's leg 'accidentally' while Zelda slapped him across the face with some magic in it.

"_What happened earlier with Ganondorf should never be discussed with you, Link AT ALL! But I did defeat and send him flying." _ Luigi outraged with a cross-popping vein.

"_Yes Link, You really brought the best out of people." _Zelda crossed her arms with a same cross-popping vein.

Link felt for the first time felt shocked that his friends could take his goofy antics to a degree but when it comes to more personal stuff, it comes more a defensive and off-limits that it should never be laughed about.

"_Okay, I really goofed up there so please forgive me and I propose a suggestion for you two. Remember what I said about the bet earlier?"_ Link

"_Yes? What about it? _Luigi and Zelda

"_I made myself a bet regarding Zelda's acquaintance that Mario was the one who met Zelda…" _Link

"_Thanks, Link." _Luigi as he crouched with his back turned at Link with Zelda giving a sweat drop as she is confused.

"… _but since it was you who not only help Zelda and battled Ganondorf, I am allowing you …" _Link

Zelda and Luigi just stared at each other and then at Link since he wasn't speaking at a full sentence.

"_Luigi, I am allowing you to ask Zelda out on a date." _Link

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Luigi and Zelda

Link couldn't believe that both made the same response as Luigi become too shocked while Zelda has her face red full of embarrassment.

"_Link, to say something out of the blue and without considering the other party's feelings or considerations, is not a good move! ... (Sigh) Well since you did admit you screwed up I'll forgive you. Zelda, are you okay with this?" _Luigi

Zelda at least calmed down and responded: _"Sure, I don't mind besides I wanted to talk to you personally."_

"_Well that settles that and if you will excuse me I am going to wash my pants." _Link immediately left

Luigi and Zelda both gave a sweat drop for what just happened.

"_If it was an excuse to get us to be alone, that wasn't smooth and he doesn't wear pants to begin with." _Luigi

"_Agreed." _Zelda

"_Still, would you like to have a date later this evening at the Fountain of Dreams stage?" _Luigi

"_Well sure. I am looking forward to it then." _Zelda

Luigi didn't want to waste any more time promptly gave Zelda a goodbye and left.

* * *

QBH: Now our next character who gave Nintendo the dominant handheld market and gave the rise to the gameboy: Mr. Game and Watch

Mr. G & W: Why thank you it's an honor!

QBH: Mr. G & W has a variety of attacks that are effective and considerably good as KO options. His Melee outing was promising and Brawl improved his game so much that I play him more in Brawl rather in Melee. Just how many Game and Watch games references here is ridiculous. His Judge is often played for laughs when it gives a 9.

Mr. G & W: Sounds groovy but what are my flaws in the series.

QBH: Since Mr. G & W is 2D he is considerately light, he can easily flunged and KO though his bucket stops momentum (how does a bucket stop momentum?) His grab and throws are poor though they mess with peoples heads since you can't predict the direction after the juggle animation. His rolls may acts as a call back to his limited sprites but it is slow and poor reach. Some of his attacks has insufficient range which also include his only projectile in his arsenal: Chef.

Mr. G & W: Bummer but what is your overall word?

QBH: Mr. G & W is a decent character in terms of offense but has a really negotiable defense. He does possess good moves and allows decent options to use for in most situations though his grab, throws and rolls need better tweaking.

Mr. G & W: So, who's next in the roster?

QBH: Let see, it's the infamous duo mostly know for their chainthrows: Ice Climbers!

See ya guys, real soon for the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: Let's Have A Date

QBH: I couldn't contain myself. This chapter is a bit romantic heavy so warning for those who never like the romantic stuff although the title should tell you that already. (This also doesn't mean I'll update quickly like this so expect a new one in July.)

Back at the topic: Up next is the Ice Climbers

Ice Climbers: Yup!

QBH: The Ice Climbers, whose infamous for the chaingrabs but since i have life I never get to do that even when I want it to. The 2 for 1 character thing is a unique approach to the game and they have a good ground move and decent amount of specials.

Ice Climbers: So far so good. (Jumping up and down!) So what is the weakness.

QBH: Ice Climbers has one of the worse tractions except on icy surfaces. The partner is necessary and effectiveness depends on with the partner being with you the Playable character. KO the partner and the sole Ice climber is already seeking a KO wish. The final smash is pathethic and has a subpar aerials.

Ice Climbers: So what is the verdict?

QBH: The ice climbers to me is a good choice due to their effectives though I still have issues with them but their not bad on tournaments seen on youtube which always amaze me due to their chaingrabbing ability. So I wouldn't say the character is bad but it takes patience to learn them.

Ice Climbers: Now since you are done with Melee characters, who is the first Brawl released character?

QBH: Well, I would give the floor next time to another MOTHER character: Lucas. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Let's have a Date **

**(Guess the game show reference!)  
**

Luigi wasn't much in a hurry to get back home and decided to take a slow route back to Peach's Castle. Along the way his mind is full of insecure thoughts.

"_Man, Link really has a weird sense of humor. Remind me to slam him down at the floor if that happens again" … _Luigi's Thoughts

"_Still, I never got myself this lucky before. Waking up into a new world then meeting a princess, defeating a villain, tag-teaming with my bro, having assaulted by a bird and then scoring a date with Zelda all in just one day." _Luigi thoughts

Surprisingly while walking into Flat Zone he come across two other people he hasn't met yet; one is a 2D sprite and the other looks like his brother except wearing a doctor uniform.

"_It seems we have another person coming this way and he looks like you." _2D Sprite

"_Now that you mention it, he does look familiar. Okay stranger, name and occupation please!" _Doctor

"_Mario? What are you doing wearing a doctor's outfit? The name is Luigi and I'm a plumber." _Luigi

"_The name is Doctor Mario to you! Wait is there someone who's Mario?" _Doctor Mario

"_Well Mario told me he had another profession of being a doctor before. So you are the doctor?" _Luigi

"_Huh… If that is the case, I should meet the original Mario then. Wait how many professions does the real Mario have?" _Doctor Mario

"_Don't know. And who is the 2D sprite man by the way?" _Luigi

"_The name is Mr. Game and Watch. You should be grateful. I am the oldest resident in this world." _Mr. Game and Watch

"_Then what year were you born?" _Luigi

"_1980 and everything was simple back then." _Mr. Game and Watch

"_Wow, it was nice meeting you two but I got things to do. See you around." _Luigi waved and left

"_Nice fellow, maybe we could meet other people if we keep looking some more don't you think?" _Doctor Mario

"_Absolutely, but now let's have some sausages for dinner." _Mr. Game and Watch

* * *

It didn't take long for Luigi to finally return back to Peach's Castle. Mario who was training with Peach earlier about the Smash world is lying flat on his back very tired.

"_Mario? What happened? Did Peach tire you out?" _Luigi

"_Yeah, Peach sure has an excellent move set than both of us. She would be fine."_ Mario

"_I am sorry, Mario. I didn't realize my strength. Oh! You are back, Luigi!" _Peach that is carrying a first aid kit.

"_So you found Link?" _Mario

"_Yeah and I met some of our old friends and new ones as well. Oh, Link introduced me to his friend, another Princess in his world. I also ran into you being Doctor too." _Luigi

"_So there are more people here now too. Well that is fine, the more the merrier." _Mario

"_We may as well greet the others too while we are at it." _Peach

"_Once we settle down let us call all the smashers at a common place to welcome all the residents then." _Mario

"_Yeah that's a great idea." _Luigi

Luigi didn't want to bother Mario getting Peach's attention as she tries to apply first aid to him and left and was soon busy checking things in his room in Peach's Castle.

* * *

Sometime later, glancing at the clock, it was 6:00 so Luigi went to take a quick shower then pick out his outfit for his date. Seeing that his white costume make his skin feel darker and his red costume would mistakenly think he is gay, he picks his blue costume then. After calming himself down, he locked his room and sneak past Peach's room where she and Mario where enjoying some cake. **(Reader's own judgment!)** After sneaking past and leaving the castle, he still feels nervous since it is his first date and he wanted to make a good impression. As he was heading to Hyrule Temple, he finally became calm and relaxes knowing that this date isn't something to get all worked up about.

Zelda however was calm, as the wind entered into her room. After freshening herself up, she isn't sure what outfit she wanted to wear for her date. She has 4 colors to choose from other than her standard pink; she has a choice of red, blue, green or white. She wanted to at least be presentable so she decided to go for a green look due to seeing Luigi wearing a green shirt though his blue overalls stick out more. After gazing herself in the mirror and fixing her hair, she felt nervous.

"_Why am I so nervous? I am just having a date with someone who I just met and did something thoughtful and meaningful. Still, maybe I am just too shy to know better and I guess something good might come out from this date." _Zelda

As soon as she finished freshening up, she sat at the main hall lobby and waited.

Luigi has arrived at Hyrule Temple but he didn't want to actually knock the door since he didn't to face Link but as he slowly opened the door, Zelda was there to greet him.

"_Oh! Good evening, Luigi." _Zelda

"_Yes. Good evening, Zelda. You look pretty wearing jade green." _Luigi

"_Ah Thanks! You don't look bad in blue either." _Zelda

"_Aw shucks, shouldn't we get going then?" _Luigi open the door and stretched his hand.

Zelda blushed but immediately gave a modest response.

"_You don't have to so formal to me just because I am princess you know. I just wanted to be not associated with that title anyway. Please?" _Zelda

Luigi frankly apologized and soon enough they left.

The Fountain of Dreams is a calm and serene place with the stars and night sky shimmering quietly. Luigi and Zelda couldn't contain their awe and wonder.

"_I have never seen such beauty of a stage before, it all looks so unreal." _Luigi

"_Yes, I may start to like this new world and get used to the chaos." _Zelda

After admiring the scenery, Luigi and Zelda sat at a nearby bench and began talking.

"_Zelda, I was so rude to you during our first meeting earlier, I mean throwing you out of harm's way like an idiot." _Luigi while he is rubbing his head with his hand.

"_No, Luigi. It is fine. I understand why you did that to me in the first place. Since fighting Ganondorf while also keeping an eye on me would be too much of a hassle and my inexperience would cause us both harm than good." _Zelda stretched out her hand at his shoulder to assure him.

Luigi could help but smile back at her.

"_You have been awfully nice to me, Zelda. Normally, I wouldn't get this kind of treatment. This is the first time someone accepts my company." _Luigi then shifted his head away so to hide his embarrass face.

"_Well since you have been kind to me, it would be fair in return act nice back to you. So…" _Zelda

Without a hesitation or shyness, Zelda gave a kiss on Luigi's cheek. Luigi couldn't help himself but turn his whole face red, nearly faint and fall of the bench.

"_Zelda, what…, what was that for? I mean right out of the blue?" _Luigi still flustered

Zelda couldn't help herself but give a soft giggle, smile and spoke: _"So you never had been given a thank you kiss before?"_

"_I, uh… yeah. Zelda It is nice of you to do that but I don't deserve such a thing." _Luigi panicking and after calming down walked up the fountain staring at the sky.

"_Since I became a citizen in this world, I get no respect. I am being treated like a joke by the others and everything happening now all feels like a dream, which couldn't possibly be real. " _Luigi

Zelda felt terrible about the direction the conversation went since she wanted to have a pleasant evening for the two of them. So she got up from the bench and gently touched Luigi's left shoulder and gave a confidant smile.

"_Luigi, I may not know everything yet about this world and your personal history but I still know that you don't have to see yourself too negatively. What you have done for me today is real. You have shown me how much a good person you are and you don't have to compare yourself to all the great people in this world…" _Zelda

"_Like Link?" _Luigi turn to face Zelda

"_Especially Link!" _Zelda

Back at Hyrule Temple, Link while having the place all to him had a sneezing fit.

Both gave a laugh for a little while but the mood went back to the tranquil silence like the stage.

Luigi with his mood enlightened turn to face Zelda and without hesitation gave her a warm hug. Zelda is now flustered by the gesture until Luigi spoke.

"_Zelda. Thank you. I am really grateful meeting someone like you, a good friend. That speech although long, really something I needed." _Luigi

Zelda was speechless but after feeling Luigi's genuine warmth she finally spoke.

"_Luigi, just meeting you, I can't explain why but I could feel your sadness. This emptiness you feel could maybe be the reason but that is not the only thing. I gladly want to be your friend. You couldn't be such a lame person in my eyes, so when something bothers you, you can count on me for support." _Zelda

"_Zelda…" _Luigi

The hug lasted a little longer than necessary but both let go immediately and retreated back to normal conversation.

"_I am sorry for putting that stunt back there earlier, Luigi." _Zelda

"_No, it is just I wasn't used to that kind of reward before and actually shunning something I wanted is really a stupid move. So everything is cool." _Luigi

"_I am glad, so everything is okay just between us?" _Zelda

"_Yeah, let us not tell Link everything that happened just now." _Luigi

"_Agreed, we must not tell Link although I would like us to continue to have more dates if you don't mind since there is still so much we have to talk about and get to know each other more." _Zelda

"_Really?"_ Luigi bashfully

Zelda couldn't help herself to give a soft giggle: _'Of course, I am your friend after all."_

"_That's sweet of you. You are still willing to accept me after everything that happened until now?" _Luigi

Zelda getting slight annoyed but still assures him.

"_Luigi, if you have shown me your confidence during the meet with Ganondorf then you should have the same kind of confidence to yourself." _Zelda

"_Your right. Wow, time flies when we talk about my personal issues. Can we talk about something else then?" _Luigi

"_Then would I want to explain to you about myself instead?" _Zelda

"_If you want to … then be my guest." _Luigi

Zelda obliged and talked a bit about herself and Luigi at least responded with all ears. They spent the next hour or so talking back and forth and enjoying the company.

**(10:45pm)**

"_Look, it is getting really late." _Luigi

"_Aw, I still wanted to spend more of my time with you." _Zelda

Luigi blushed much to Zelda's delight

"_Come on, it is not that I wouldn't be around you that long. You are overacting a bit, I am grateful for your concern, your highness!"_ Luigi sneered

"_Call me that again and the next time we are alone I will knock you out, strip off your pants, inflict magic all over your body and rape you while you are out cold." _Zelda as she gave a nicely death glare with a smile.

Luigi in all honesty is terrified and shocked by what Zelda so politely said that he froze in fear. Although in his deepest wants he wouldn't mind if he is going to be assaulted by a girl he now likes.

"_Re… really? Will you do such a thing like that?_ Luigi cowering in fear.

"_No, I am just pulling a fast one on you. I am too much of a kind person to do such a thing. Or do you want me too?" _Zelda

"_Uh… NO! (beat) It's fine. I guess there is also a harsh side in you I bet. (Sigh) Still I have to escort you back to Hyrule Temple." _Luigi

"_Okay then lead away."_ Zelda

The atmosphere between the two was still pleasant as they walked back to Hyrule Temple and later as they reached the front door.

"_I had an interesting time, Luigi. We should spend some more time together." _Zelda

"_Yes, so do I. Good Night then and I'll be seeing you soon." _Luigi

Luigi then gave a wave goodbye and took a few steps before Zelda interrupted:

"_Uh… Luigi." _Zelda then became silent

As soon as Luigi turn his head back, Zelda gave him a Good Night kiss on his forehead.

"_Good Night." _Zelda

"_Yes, the same to you too." _Luigi then turning read like a thermometer

As soon as he said that, Luigi immediately dashed as fast as he could back to Peach's Castle. Zelda however continue to smile and admire her new friend until he disappeared though she noted she wouldn't mess with him too much but she couldn't help herself since she felt so comfortable with a person who accepts her.

* * *

QBH: Up next is one of my mains and used characters in Brawl: Lucas!

Lucas: Aww shucks!

QBH: Lucas surprisingly has good offensive tools, fast attacks, a good grab range, strength in throws and interesting use of his specials.

Lucas: Cool but what makes me vulnerable then is it like Ness?

QBH: No, Lucas does not have problems in his offense set and his defense is efficiently good although his aerials have limited use, there is short-range and strong lag and his recovery options are limited.

Lucas: The overall answer?

QBH: Lucas to me is good as a character though I work around some of his moves when it comes to their efficiency. So there is nothing bad with him, but I play him mostly as my non-mario related character.

Lucas: Alright now who is next in this roster?

QBH: We are now moving on to the third-party characters and were now starting with the stealth master himself: Snake!

So tune in soon for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12: Flashback Ends

QBH: Milestone acheived: 1000 views if only that translates to my consisted readers. Thanks for your support!

QBH: Now I present the soldier who not only manage to provide the stealth genre: Snake

Snake: Kept you waiting, huh?

QBH: Snake is ridiculously overpowered and one the interesting set of characters in the roster. He has effective moves in his tilts, smashes and his specials. He is heavy weight made extremely difficult for him to KO. His throws have interesting set-ups and his item barrage is interesting to use to set up also. His final smash is a very guilty pleasure to abuse.

Snake: So far so good, Now what are my shortcomings?

QBH: Snake's has issues on his aerials and recovery for him is very limited

Snake: Is it time to hide back in the box?

QBH: Uh No. Snake is nowhere as bad, as I had fun playing him in matches and given how insane and badass is it to play a representative of a third party franchise that somehow actually got me interested to try the series out. So Snake is definitely a good character. Learning him to use effectively is whole another story.

Snake: Speaking of third party, who is the next character to enter in your roster?

QBH: The speed demon and the one of the cool mascots: Sonic. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Flashback Ends**

Zelda slowly opened the front door and is surprised with Link slumped on the couch with bottles scattered all over the place. Zelda guess that Link drank too much milk. Zelda is annoyed with Link before but not in this level as she tries to wake him the only way she knows. Zelda then proceeds to approach the drunken Link and zap him with magic for a full 10 seconds. Link gave a slight response but manages to be awake regardless.

"_(Yawn!) So Zelda? How was your date with Luigi? I bet Luigi did something embarrassing out of himself." _Link

Zelda didn't give any response since she didn't want to mention about their romantic interactions although she felt annoyed by Link's attitude though she didn't display her attitude.

"_Judging from you, it means that it was boring since you been silent and very boring throughout the entire evening." _Link

Zelda was upset by that the she silently left Link without saying much of a word then proceeded to return to her bedroom.

Link though puzzled, should just ask her tomorrow after he gets out of his bad milk drinking habits.

Zelda now alone in the quiet of her bedroom, wanted to reflect on everything that happen from the first meeting until the first date. The atmosphere was calm and the wind blowing inside her room persuaded her to think about Luigi very deeply.

"_Today was an interesting day to be honest … 'sigh'" _Zelda

"_Really just being in this new world, then meeting Luigi and then having a date with him. Despite just meeting him, I am very happy that I found him to be a nice person. Still it may be the first day but I happen to like him already." _Zelda

Zelda couldn't help herself but smile as she now settles for the evening. Luigi finally reaches Peach's Castle. As he enters the castle, he expected the castle to be lively instead it was quiet meaning that Mario and Peach are already sleeping. Then Luigi quickly and silently as possible entered his room and as soon as he done so, he finally relaxed at his bed and think about the date and couldn't help but swoon over Zelda.

"_Zelda … She is a very sweet girl. I never thought I would be so lucky to meet her. I feel immature that I want to like her, maybe even have a crush on her. She is like a beautiful gem that I happen to pick up but can I keep it? Zelda already likes me, so I should just be myself." _Luigi

Luigi finally felt sleepy and settle in for the night.

* * *

The next day, Link finally gotten over his milk binges the previous night and finally peacefully asks Zelda more politely about the date.

"_Zelda, I am sorry about that spectacle last night. I may have overdone it with the whole thing last night. So how was your first date with Luigi? Did anything happen between the two of you?" _Link

"_It was nothing special, Link. Nothing interesting had happen last night." _Zelda happily lied

"_Well, Luigi would have brought something interesting … wait what? Seriously?"_ Link suckered in through the lie

"_Really Link. The date wasn't anything special or memorable. It was just a get together between two acquaintances. We only spent the evening talking but I still accept as my friend." _Zelda

"_Okay, I guess so… You sure that was all that happened? I never expected it to be quiet seeing that Luigi and you are similar in a way." _Link

Zelda's expression change slightly from deadpan to curious as Link said the last statement.

"_How can Luigi, a plumber, and I, a princess, be similar? There is no way the two of us can be alike?" _Zelda

"_It's not physically is what I am saying but you two are similar in ways than you might understand more than you think. Let us leave it at that." _Link as he leaves

As soon as Link has left the room, Zelda couldn't hold her emotions as her face turned red.

"_Did Link see through my lie? What does he mean by that? It is way too early to believe in his words, only time will tell if he is right." _Zelda's thoughts

After that day, the entire population of Melee was already established and we spent the next days, weeks, months and years like good friends and that what lead us to our friendship till this day.

**(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

"_That was a nice story, Luigi. This world isn't so bad, it may take a while to get along with everyone in this world but I'll take my time. Speaking of time, it is getting late so I have to head home. Bye and thanks for the story." _Lucas

As so soon as Luigi and Zelda saw Lucas left the stage, Luigi suddenly felt an ominous angry presence and started to fidget out of fear.

"_Oh… Luigi…" _Zelda

As soon as Luigi turn around, Zelda grabbed him and started pummeling him with magic. Luigi saw in her face that she was upset as her face is red being that she is embarrassed that she decided to take it out of Luigi.

"_How could you?" _Zelda

"_Wha… What do you mean?" _Luigi

"_I do remember the date but that wasn't the way I acted out that night. You were only exaggerating what happened."_ Zelda

"_That is what really happened that night. Zelda, if that date wasn't a way for us to get to know each other, we wouldn't be friends the way we are now." _Luigi as he is still trying to get out of Zelda's grip.

Zelda paused for a few seconds then threw Luigi forward into a clearing.

"_You are right." _Zelda staring down out of embarrassment

After realizing what she did to Luigi, she ran to check on him

"_Luigi, I am so sorry. Are you hurt?" _Zelda as she knelt closely to him

"_I had worse experience than this, but I am fine."_ Luigi mumbled while lying flat on his back

Zelda couldn't resist but to approach Luigi a bit too closely as she put her face close to his

"_I know that I have to make it up to you." _Zelda her face turn red as her face grew closer to Luigi.

Luigi responded with his face turning red from the close up but something in Zelda urged her to get closer and closer as her heart was beating louder and felt her lips urging.

But before the two lips connect, they heard Link's footsteps.

Zelda immediately retreated away while her face still red of embarrassment while Luigi slowly stood back up and tried his best to clean himself.

"_Sorry, I am late guys. The road back from Castle Siege was a tough one. I had a lot of decent training with Marth and Ike. So what happened since I left?" _Link

"_Well, I had my usual training with Sheik, narrated to Lucas about the beginning of our friendship and lastly just having a nice chat with Zelda." _Luigi

Zelda nodded in response

"_Oh yeah about how all three of us first met, get along and now be this close. It feels all so long ago." _Link

"_Yeah, it sure is. Link, are you okay that I will have more training sessions with Sheik for the tournament?" _Luigi

"_Sure. I ran into Samus earlier and was asked to go meet her. I have a regular appointment with her if you know what I mean." _Link

Luigi rolled over his eyes but nodded while Zelda tilted her head in confusion

**The time was almost close to 8:00pm**

"_I got to go; I will see you guys tomorrow." _Luigi

Luigi already dashed out of stage as Link and Zelda see Luigi off then entered the Temple so they could have dinner.

Luigi have taken at least 5 stages past other fellow smashers to get back to his mansion. As soon as he arrived, his face is full of blush just trying to get a grip on him remembering that scene of him and Zelda just about to kiss. Luigi was a loss for words as he replayed that scene over and over again. Sadly, Luigi felt sad that the event didn't happen but still it was nice attempt. Luigi slightly bummed still have to make his dinner.

After Link and Zelda have their dinner, Zelda excuses herself to her bedroom. Link stayed behind as he is cleaning the table and kitchen. Zelda, now all alone in her bedroom couldn't contain her confusion about her moment with Luigi.

"_Why did I let myself be swept by my feelings for Luigi? Let alone wanted to kiss him by his lips?" _Zelda thoughts

"_You are really confused about your feelings by now, Zelda." _Sheik

Zelda blushed as Sheik butted in as she couldn't be silent throughout the scene after she has rested from the training earlier.

After Zelda rested herself at her bed entered the subconscious realm.

**(Inside Sheik was looking at Zelda directly but her eyes are closed as to give an "I understand" position to her friend.)**

"_Look Sheik, I can't deny to you just how much I feel for Luigi but I don't know if I want that route just yet. I may end up just crushing myself for putting so much emotional pursuit." _Zelda as she fell on to her knees and almost on the brink of tears.

Sheik slowly approaches her while remaining silent and gave a hug. Zelda was taken aback of the gesture.

"_Zelda, don't force yourself if you don't want to and you are not the only one who is confused of one's feelings. I admit that I am in the same situation as you are now. So don't burden yourself too much about it." _Sheik

"_Thank you, Sheik." _Zelda as she happily smiled back

After their talk, Zelda exited the subconscious realm and settled in for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile Mario decided to visit Luigi just as the latter just finishes his cooking.

"_Hey Luigi! Sorry for barging in. The boos happen to unlock the door again." _Mario

"_Well Mario, seeing that you are here regardless; Want some spaghetti?" _Luigi

"_Sure you always make lots of spaghetti!" _Mario

As the brothers ate their food, Mario finally spoke:

"_Luigi, how long are you going to hide it?" _Mario

Luigi nearly choked on his food and began to panic.

"_What are you saying, Mario? I know nothing!" _Luigi

"_I am your older brother and I am not oblivious to what's going with you in our lives here in the smash world." _Mario

Luigi could almost lose his entire confidence assuming Mario knew of the incident in Melee.

"_I know you have a thing for Zelda, aren't you?" _Mario

"_Alright I confess I lied that I was around the stadium at that time … (beat) what?" _Luigi dumbfounded

"_Uh, Luigi what are you talking about? Anyway … Luigi I am not ignoring the fact that you really like Zelda and there's no denying that you are so close to her, spend more time with her and go out of your way to see her." _Mario

"_Mario how long had you known about this?" _Luigi

"_It was all the way back in Melee when Peach and I noticed you and Zelda at Rainbow Cruise and it was too obvious for Peach and me to assume you are really that close." _Mario

"_I knew I should have picked a different stage for that date!" _Luigi mumbled but Mario didn't hear it

"_So you are admitting it then? I would not hold it against you or force you out of it." _Mario

Luigi at first relieved that it wasn't the incident in Melee but now he has that nervousness that grip him that displays his known cowardice. It only took him a few seconds of shaking but he sadly look down while giving Mario an answer.

"_I couldn't deny that yes; Zelda and I are very close. In regards to my own feelings; I have a crush on her ever since I first met her although I couldn't admit my feelings for her. Seeing that I am not worthy of having her." _Luigi

Mario after taking a drink of lemonade then responded

"_Why would you say that? I mean Peach and I have been together ever since I first met and save her so it could also mean the same thing for you." _Mario

Luigi knew deep down it wasn't yet the time for him to tell Mario specifically what happen at the incident that Luigi couldn't just confess his feelings to Zelda.

"_Mario, think about this: You and Peach are known already as a couple in our own world. So Zelda should be more associated with the person that belongs in her world and that person should be Link instead. Look at me, I am a loser who never wins anything, gets the butt monkey status and you expect me to somehow break the status quo?" _Luigi

Mario feels slightly guilty knowing it all started ever since they had their first adventure as Mario may often be praise while even though Luigi tags more often, he doesn't get the same love Mario often hogs unwillingly.

"_Well I only wanted to know about you and Zelda but seeing it that I pressed too much on the issue. I'll only keep it a secret just between us okay?" _Mario as he finishes his plate.

Luigi happily smiled back knowing he trust his brother enough

After having dinner, Mario decided to hang around with Luigi for the night and get along with him just to cheer him up and by 11:00pm both brothers settled for the evening.

* * *

QBH: Last but surely not the least: Bringing up the pack is no other than Sonic!

Sonic: Sonic's the name, speed is my game (strikes a breakdance pose)

QBH: Sonic's emphasis is all about speed as his most attacks are quick and surprisingly good. He does have a good recovery as well. Super Sonic as his final smash is surprisingly good.

Sonic: Alright, cool! So what are the shortcomings?

QBH: Sonic has quick attacks but KO wise it is insufficient. He also can be easily knock about but his speedy game has its merits since he doesn't trip too often like Captain Falcon.

Sonic: And the overall score?

QBH: Sonic is a character who can be good if you understood how he moves and behaves. It is awesome all the same. The key is using his moves to the fullest and resort to scratch damage then KO if found appropriate. Sonic in Brawl also introduced to me to his games as I already played Sonic Unleashed, Colors and Generations.

Sonic: Since we have ended your character roster, Got anything to say?

QBH: Again, thanks to the 1000 views or one shot reads; also giving a shout out to all the consistent readers who have read every chapter thus far. You deserve it!

As for the story will hit it's one year anniversary in 2 months. I am glad to tell you this story is not over not even a long shot. I may plan to have a sequel to this if I get more people to read this. Help spread some Smash Bros. Luigi Love for his milestone year.

Also I am aware of the newer games unleashed online so I am not left behind.

So tune in guys for another chapter! See ya soon!


End file.
